Lycée
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Tsuna et les autres personnages de Reborn, dans un lycée, professeurs, surveillants, élèves, et autres, si vous voulez en savoir plus venez lire ! Basil/Tsuna en priorité mais beaucoup d'autres couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Lycée.

**Paring:** Il y en aura plusieurs, mais le principal reste un BasilTsuna, soit un 8427 !

**Rating**: Rien dans celui la, juste T pour les allusions, mais je met M quand même car ça arrivera bien à un moment ou à un autre, croyez moi !

**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi malheureusement !

**BlaBla de l'auteure**: Je tiens à prévenir qu'il s'agit la d'un UA (Univers Alternatif), et non pas du contexte présent dans le manga. De plus, c'est la première fic donc je sois "fière", c'est en quelque sorte mon petit bijou, je l'ai beaucoup travaillé et j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, pour l'instant il y à trois chapitre, sois environ 34 pages words mais je continu à écrire en même temps, je ne pense pas poster très très souvent pour celle-ci vu que les chapitres sont longs mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez, à bientôt !

* * *

><p>Un jeune garçon se dirigeait vers son lycée. Il était plutôt petit pour ses 15 ans, les cheveux couleur chocolat en bataille, de beaux yeux noisettes tirants sur le doré. Un sourire était dessiné sur son visage. Il portait un sac en bandoulière et était habillé d'un jean gris délavé, de converses noires et d'une chemise blanche à manches longues qu'il avait d'ailleurs retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. L'été pointait le bout de son nez et la douce brise matinale était agréable. Cela dévoilait les bracelets noirs qu'il avait au poignet droit et la gourmette en argent gravée « <em>Basil<em> » qu'il portait au gauche.

L'adolescent se nommait Sawada Tsunayoshi. Plus couramment appelé Tsuna. Pour régler de suite la question de la gourmette afin d'évité que vous ne restiez sur ce point pendant un bon bout de temps. Basil, de son nom complet Basilicum, se trouve être en réalité le meilleur ami de notre jeune protagoniste.

Ce dernier tourna d'ailleurs la tête à droite en entendant quelqu'un l'appelé, il se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'il était déjà dans l'enceinte du lycée. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il repéra la personne qui l'avait interpelé. Un blond au cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux ambrés, habillé d'une chemise noire, d'un jean serrer et de converses blanches. Une impression de déjà-vu n'est ce pas ?

Toute à fait justifiée car ce garçon, de 19 ans soit dit en passant, est en fait le frère ainé de Tsuna, Giotto. Celui-ci était déjà présent car il avait dormi chez l'un de ses amis, G, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs à ses côtés. Un peu plus grand que le blond, les cheveux mi-long de couleur carmin, tout comme ses yeux d'ailleurs. Un tatouage constitué d'arabesques rouges complexes s'étendait sur le côté droit de son visage.

G portait un T-shirt noir moulant à manches courtes avec, au centre, une tête de mort blanche ainsi qu'un jean large noir avec une ceinture stylisé dont les endroits métallisés brillaient sous le soleil. Tsuna le salua d'un signe de la main, se retenant de faire une remarque sur le bâton de nicotine qui se consumait entre les lèvres du tatoué.

**Giotto**: Salut p'tit frère ! Bien dormis ? Rien de grave pendant mon absence ?

**G**: Rah mais laisse le un peu respiré !

**Giotto**: Mais... G...

**G**: Pas de mais, il faut soigner le syndrome du grand frère très tôt ! Crois moi !

**Giotto**: Mais... Je **suis** son frère !

**G**: Ouais bin moi, 'vec Haya, chuis pas une mère poule !

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui attira les regards des deux autres sur lui. Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux, si toute fois ils pouvait l'être plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, en riant et le fumeur affichait un sourire amusé, les mains dans les poches, ayant jeté son mégot à la poubelle, l'écologie mes chers amis.

G était en quelque sorte le « badboy » du lycée. Lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas la personne qui lui adressait la parole, il affichait un air indifférent et son regard de braise devenait aussi froid que la glace. Tout le monde, sauf les amis de Giotto et ceux de Tsuna, le craignait et le respectait. Il se considérait comme le « bras droit » du blond. D'ailleurs ça devait être de famille car Hayato Gokudera, son petit frère, se prenait pour celui de Tsuna bien que l'argenté était beaucoup plus formel que son grand frère...

Le plus jeune sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna et sourit avant de se jeter dans les bras du nouveau venu.

**Tsuna**: Basil !

**Basil**: Mois aussi j'suis content de te voir, Tsu !

Le cadet Sawada sourit et se recula légèrement de son vis à vis pour le détailler. Un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux châtains clairs jusqu'aux omoplates et un regard azuré brillant de joie. Il prit le poignet de Basil, effleurant la manche de la veste noire qu'il portait par dessus son T-shirt blanc. Il le tira à l'abri des regards indiscrets, leur marche faisant tintés les maillons de la chaîne accrochée à la poche droite du jean de son meilleur ami.

Une fois dans un coin reculé, il se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du châtain dans un baiser chaste qui fut très vite approfondit. Oh ? Aurais-je omis de vous préciser qu'en plus d'être son meilleur ami, Basil était aussi le petit ami de Tsuna ? Et bien maintenant vous le savez !

**Basil**: Tu m'as manqué.

**Tsuna**: Toute la nuit j'ai penser au moment ou je pourrais te voir !

**Basil**: Patience. Plus que quelques heures et nous auront un été entier pour nous.

Le plus jeune, car Basil avait un an de plus, étant en première S, apposa son front contre celui de son vis à vis et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise quand il sentit deux bras enserrés sa taille. Plus que quelques petites heures et ils seraient tout deux en vacances d'été. Tsuna pourrait enfin retrouver la chaleur du corps en face de lui durant la nuit.

En effet le châtain étant interne, les seules fois ou les deux amants pouvaient se voir étaient les week end que Basil passait chez le plus jeune et leurs heures de trous en communs. Et encore, car quand Giotto et sa bande était la, pas moyen de se bécoter sans qu'il se mette à faire un discours sur les bonnes attitudes à avoir au lit. En plus d'être collant comme pas possible, le grand frère de Tsuna adorait l'embarrassé en abordant ce sujet.

Le cadet s'éloigna de son amant et lui fit signe de le suivre se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours ou Basil l'accompagnerait étant donner qu'il ne commençait qu'à 10h, ce veinard. En repassant devant son frère et le tatoué, il les prévint qu'il y allait et salua les jumeaux, Lampo et Lambo Bovino, qui étaient arrivés entre temps. On les appelait comme ça car ces deux la étaient de vrais miroirs malgré leur un an de différence mais Lampo avait teint ses cheveux en vert afin qu'on ne le confonde plus avec son jeune frère. Les deux jeunes de 16 et 17 ans étaient très proches même si leurs caractères ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Autant l'ainé était plutôt distant envers la gente féminine et un minimum sérieux, autant le cadet lui était un dragueur invétéré mais surtout un grand pleurnichard.

Une fois arriver en D, car au lycée Namimori, il y avait quatre bâtiments, B, surtout réservé au français et aux langues, I, plus histoires et maths, H, pour les matières scientifiques et D pour la robotiques et autres matières techniques. Ce matin Tsuna n'avait pas cours, il avait la visite du cycle terminale. Et à 8h05, c'est à dire dans 20 minutes, il commençait par la présentation du Bac SI, science de l'ingénieur. Il s'apprêtait à s'ennuyer grandement car tout ce qui était technique ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Il emmena Basil à l'étage pour profiter des dernières minutes matinales qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Car il savait très bien que si il allait directement devant la salle de cours, Takeshi, l'un de ses amis et Hayato, le petit frère de G, allaient venir le voir et qu'il n'oserait embrasser son amant devant eux. A peine arriver en haut des escaliers, ils se firent interpellés. Ils se retournèrent tout les deux d'un même mouvement.

Et aperçurent un jeune homme blond avec une mèche enroulée du côté gauche, surement due à une mauvaise habitude, aux yeux bleus/verts qui portait une combinaison kaki dont une manche était relever, de même que pour l'un des côté du pantalon, ainsi que des bottes noires. Le blond en question leur fit un signe de la main, il portait des gants qui autrefois devaient avoir été blanc mais qui, aujourd'hui, tiraient plus sur le gris. Il avait une sucette dans la bouche, qu'il retira afin de saluer les deux amants, dévoilant la belle couleur rosée de la sucrerie et sa forme étrange, une sorte de U.

**Basil**: Salut Spanner !

**Tsuna**: Bonjour !

**Spanner**: Basil, Tsunayoshi, c'est rare de vous voir en D tout les deux.

**Basil**: C'est parce que Tsu à le visite des cycle terminale aujourd'hui.

**Spanner**: Dur, juste avant les vacances en plus. Attend deux minutes.

Spanner, Mekaniku pour le nom de famille, remis sa sucette dans sa bouche et ouvrit la fermeture de sa combinaison jusqu'à la taille, dévoilant le tatouage à la forme étrange qu'il avait sur le cou. Il fouilla un peu dans ses poches intérieures puis en sorti une petite boite circulaire en plastique comportant des écritures. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une gélule bicolore emballée qu'il tendit à Tsuna.

**Tsuna**: Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Spanner**: Du paracétamol Tsunayoshi, crois moi tu va en avoir besoin.

Le plus jeune pris la gélule dans sa main et la rangea soigneusement dans l'une de ses poches. Il releva la tête pour observer le blond tandis que Basil emprisonnait sa main dans la sienne, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais il se reconcentra sur son objectif et entreprit d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui l'attendait.

**Tsuna**: Mais pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ce médicament ? A ce qu'on ma dit Giannini-senseï est très gentil.

**Spanner**: Giannini ? Ah oui lui ça va. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il est pas la. Il est en réunion dans un autre lycée je crois.

**Basil**: Comment ça ? Alors Tsu commence à 10h aussi ?

**Spanner**: Non, et c'est la que tu vas avoir besoin de ce médoc, parce que celui qui remplace le prof, c'est Shoichi.

**Tsuna**: Sho... Shoichi-kun ?

**Spanner**: Exact. Tu comprend mieux maintenant Tsunayoshi ?

Ah ça oui, pour comprendre, le cadet Sawada avait compris. Irie Shoichi, de son nom complet, était un rouquin très gentil avec de beaux yeux verjus. D'ailleurs ces yeux rappelait un écran d'ordinateur à notre jeune étudiant. Il portait des lunettes et était étudiant de Terminale en robotique/informatique, comme Spanner, ces deux la étaient dans la même classe et ce, depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Contrairement au blond, il était moins causant, bien que sympathique et souffrait de douleurs intestinales chroniques. Seulement, une fois que Shoichi était lancé sur son sujet favoris, à savoir les études et surtout celles qu'il faisait, il ne s'arrêtait plus et pouvait en parler pendant des heures entières. Tsuna déglutit et palpa sa poche de sa main libre, comme pour s'assurer que le paracétamol ne c'était pas fait la malle. Il allait en avoir besoin, ça oui.

**Basil**: Pauvre Tsu.

Le châtain avait poser sa main sur la tête du plus jeune et venait de l'embrasser rapidement pour ensuite lui sourire afin de lui remonter le moral. Devant Spanner ça ne posait aucun problème de toute façon il était du même bord, Shoichi et lui était ensemble. Et puis c'était une personne digne de confiance.

**Spanner**: Bah ne t'en fais pas Tsunayoshi j'essaierai de venir, comme ça si il commence à s'emporter et à parler un langage trop compliquer, je le ralentirais.

**Tsuna**: Merci Spanner-san ! Mais au fait, Shoichi-kun n'est pas avec toi ? C'est rare.

**Spanner**: Ce matin il est parti plus tôt que d'habitude et je dormais encore, donc je n'ai su ça que ce matin. Il doit surement être en train de préparer la salle.

Tsuna sourit au blond, qui lui rendit la pareille avant de déguerpir et se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon qui enserra la taille du plus jeune de ses bras. Il était légèrement triste que sa relation avec Basil ne soit pas aussi simple que celle des deux informaticiens. En effet ces deux la vivait dans le même appartement, ils avaient décider cela depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Et pour eux, le rêve c'était réaliser.

Seulement le jeune garçon savait très bien que le châtain détestait par dessus tout dépendre des autres et qu'il n'accepterait pas de venir vivre chez les Sawada. Et il respectait son choix, bien que cela réduisait leur temps commun. Pour compenser, ils avaient tout deux un forfait avec SMS illimités et Basil venait chez lui tout les week-end et les mercredis après midi. Alors que le jeune étudiant fermait les yeux afin de profiter de cet instant de plénitude. Seulement...

**?**: JUUDAIME !

**?**: Mah Mah, du calme !

Tsuna soupira de frustration et se décolla de son petit ami afin d'apercevoir deux jeunes de son âge arriver en courant vers lui. Celui qui était en tête, Gokudera Hayato, les cheveux mi-longs argentés, les yeux verts jade, habillé d'un T-shirt noir à manches courtes, d'un jean large gris avec une ceinture clouté, des vans et une veste gris/bleue à manche courte également. Il portait toutes sortes de bracelets aux deux poignets et une bague en forme de crâne ainsi qu'une chevalière gravée d'un « H » à la main droite.

Le deuxième, Yamamoto Takeshi, un peu plus grand que l'autre, avait les cheveux noirs de geai, courts et en bataille, de grands yeux mordorés malgré tout assez sombre mais ou brillait une lueur enthousiaste et chaude. Il portait un maillot blanc cassé et un jean classique ainsi que des basket noires. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres et il riait en courant après l'argenté.

**Tsuna**: Ohayo, Hayato-kun, Takeshi !

**Hayato**: Ohayo gozaïmasu Juudaime !

**Takeshi**: Yo Tsuna !

**Tsuna**: Ha... Hayato-kun, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Tsuna suffit tu sais.

**Hayato**: Mais, il y à dit lettres dans votre prénom Juudaime !

**Takeshi**: Ah ah, tu donne des surnoms bizarres Gokudera !

**Hayato**: La ferme Yakyuu-baka !

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement devant cette scène un peu trop courante à son goût. Hayato adorait donner des surnoms aux gens, et notre protagoniste avait eut le malheur, d'après lui en tout cas, d'être la première personne que l'argenté rencontrait qui possédait dis lettres dans son prénom. Dés lors il l'avait surnommé « Juudaime » qui signifiait Dixième.

Mais d'un côté il s'estimait heureux car Takeshi avait le droit à « Yakyuu-baka » qui signifiait en gros « Idiot de Baseballer » car le brun avait la charge de l'équipe de baseball du lycée. Il fit signe à Basil de venir vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il pouvait partir et qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à protester mais le regard suppliant du plus jeune le fit craquer, c'était de la triche de lui faire ces yeux la franchement. Basil profita du fait que Hayato était occupé à hurler sur Takeshi pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant en vitesse puis il s'éclipsa après un dernier sourire qui fit s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque du jeune Sawada.

Le garçon au cheveux chocolat observa son compagnon filer avec un sourire heureux, touchant le bout de ses lèvres de l'index, comme pour chercher à ressentir la bouche de son petit ami malgré l'absence récente de ce dernier. Il soupira en revenant sur terre et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se préparer mentalement au monologue de deux heures qui allait suivre.

Il inspira profondément et allait ouvrir les yeux quand il reçu quelque chose en plein dans les bras. Il se stabilisa tant bien que mal pour ne pas finir sur son postérieur et observa ce qu'il tenait. Il fit face à deux grand yeux bleu foncé brillant d'innocence et de joie encadrés par des mèches brunes aux reflet de jade. Il fut attendrit par le magnifique sourire de la jeune fille. Elle avait un petit tatouage orangé en forme de fleur à cinq pétale dont les contours et le centre du pétale supérieur était de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Il lui sourit et elle le relâcha puis recula afin de lui faire face. Elle faisait bien une petite dizaine de centimètres de moins que lui et ses cheveux était tenu en une queue qui lui arrivait au bas du dos. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc à poix rouges trop grand pour elle, ce qui ne la rendait que plus mignonne, ainsi qu'une jupe lâche noir qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les genoux et un leggins bleu, le tout compléter par ses petite converses beiges aux lacets sombres.

**Tsuna**: Ohayo Uni.

**Uni**: Ohayo Sawada-san !

**Tsuna**: C'est rare de te voir si en forme le matin.

**Uni**: Comment ça ?

**Tsuna**: D'habitude tu es plus... endormie ?

**Uni**: C'est parce que c'est Gamma-nii qui m'a emmener ce matin !

**Tsuna**: Je vois, Gamma va bien au fait ?

**Uni**: Oui, il récupère. Je suis même obligée de lui dire de ne pas se surmener, tu te rends compte Sawada-san ?

**Tsuna**: Il à toujours été comme ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, ton grand frère est fort. Encore quelques jours et cette fracture du bras ne sera plus qu'un vilain souvenir.

**Uni**: Oui !

La petite lui fit un grand sourire pour le remercier. Uni, Kaminari pour le nom de famille, avait 13 ans, une « surdouée » comme dit habituellement. Mais Tsuna n'aimait pas la qualifiée comme ça, parce qu'elle, elle ne se vantait pas de ses facilités. Son frère, Gamma, était le prof de chimie, un grand blond au cheveux tirés en arrière et aux yeux bleus, il adorait le billard soit dit en passant, il disait même que ça aurait du être le « sport » national. Toujours avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir, il n'aimait pas vraiment mettre de blouses même si logiquement il aurait dut, au moins pour montrer l'exemple à ses élèves.

Mais étant donné qu'il était très sympa et surtout laxiste, les élèves faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient en cours du moment que ça parlait de physique ou de chimie. Il autorisait même les étudiants à l'appeler par son prénom. Il faut dire que « Kaminari-senseï », ça faisait un peu scientifique fou.

Tsuna eut un frisson en pensant au mot « scientifique ». Son prof de S.V.T était tout simplement aliéné. Il arrivait à casé au minimum une dissection tout les mois, mais pas le genre de dissection habituelle, plutôt du genre bien sanglante dans une salle mal éclairée qui puait la mort, histoire de foutre encore plus la trouille à ses élèves. Et lorsqu'il faisait ses cours, il divaguait souvent sur des sujets qui auraient dut rester secret pour des secondes et peut-être même pour le reste du monde.

C'est pour ça qu'en S.V.T, Tsuna regardait les mouches volées... jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne meurent en se recevant une craie lancer par Verde Midoku. C'est comme ça que s'appelle ce prof, ça lui va bien d'ailleurs étant donner que ces cheveux sont verts, un peu comme ceux de Lampo mais plus foncé. Il porte des lunettes, ce qui fait encore plus le stéréotype du scientifique fou, en plus de la barbe naissante, et est toujours habillé d'un pantalon avec une cravate verte le tout surmonté d'une blouse avec des taches rouges. Mais il ne faut jamais lui demander d'où proviennent ces taches car le sourire sadique qu'il affiche avant de répondre fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Et apparemment, le liquide carmin ne proviendrait pas que d'animaux.

Tsuna secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées pour le moins gores et dégoutantes qui envahissaient sa tête. Il vit le regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet de Uni le passer au radar alors il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit par un encore plus grand. La jeune fille fit un signe de la main, semblant regarder derrière le cadet Sawada, elle devait surement saluer ses amies qui venaient d'arriver. Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit en effet arriver les seules filles, avec Uni, normales de la classe.

Par « normales » il voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas des PPG, Pouf Pouf Girl si vous préférez, un mot de son invention qui définissait très bien les personnes de sexes féminin de son lycée. Les filles qui ne parle que de manucure, de coiffeur, de cul et de beaux mecs quoi. Heureusement qu'il y avait quelques exceptions.

Elles étaient trois, la première avait la même couleur de cheveux que celle de Tsuna, ces derniers était court, lui arrivant à peine au cou et elle avait un serre tête noir tout simple, ses yeux étaient chocolats et pétillaient. Elle portait une tuniques vert anis avec un grand cercle noir sur le côté gauche de celle-ci, une ceinture enserrait sa taille et elle avait aussi un leggins noir avec de petite chaussures jaune claires à talons. Miura Haru. Énergique et toujours de bonne humeur, une fille sympathique bien qu'un peu collante de temps à autre.

La deuxième avait de longs cheveux roux tirant un peu sur le blond ramenés en queue haute sur le côté droit de sa tête, quelques mèches rebelles de ci de la. Elle avait un maillot blanc avec de fines rayures bleu horizontales, une jupe blanche bouffante lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, de petits escarpins blancs et une veste noir dont les manches lui arrivait aux coudes. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait une casquette de marin blanche au rabat noir. Sasagawa Kyoko. Gentille et naïve, elle adore par dessus tout les pâtisseries. C'est une amie sur qui ont peu vraiment compté, toujours prête à apporter son aide.

La dernière était de loin la plus voyante, bien qu'elle soit en fait la plus timide. De longs cheveux mauves long à l'arrière et un peu plus courts sur le devant, quelques mèches encadrant son visage. Un épis pointait à l'arrière de son crâne, à côté duquel se trouvait un nœud papillon noir, surement une barrette. Elle portait une tunique violette à manches courtes sur laquelle était dessiné un triangle rouge qui contrastait très bien avec le leggins de la même couleur. Elle avait une ceinture noire fine à la taille et des bottines en cuir marrons. Son seul œil visible était d'une belle couleur améthyste, l'autre étant caché sous un cache-œil noir tout simple.

En effet Chrome Dokuro, car c'était son nom, avait subit un accident quelques années auparavant, percutée par une voiture pour sauvé un chaton qui allait se faire écrasé, elle avait perdu l'usage de son œil droit. Chrome était une jeune fille assez timide comme cité plus haut mais très gentille. Elle rougissait très souvent, n'étant pas habituée à être traitée avec tant de gentillesse.

Tsuna sourit en voyant Uni courir vers les jeunes filles et leur sautée tour à tour dans les bras, moins brusquement avec Chrome qui n'assimilait pas encore bien le contact physique. Il salua les quatre adolescentes et les laissa entre elles, se doutant bien qu'elles avaient surement plein de choses à se dire. Il en profita pour retourner auprès de ses amis, Takeshi et Hayato. Ces deux la étaient désespérants, l'argenté était encore en train de hurlé pour rien sur le brun tandis que ce dernier se frottait la nuque, légèrement gêné par tout les regards qui convergeaient sur eux. Car il fallait avouer que la voix de l'italien, Hayato, était tout sauf discrète. Il s'avança, bien décider à intervenir.

**Tsuna**: Ano... Hayato-kun.

**Hayato**: Haï Juudaime ?

**Tsuna**: Tout le monde vous regarde, toi et Takeshi alors...

**Hayato**: Gomenasaï Juudaime ! Je ne recommencerais plus !

**Takeshi**: Thank you Tsuna !

**Hayato**: Oy soit plus respectueux env...

L'argenté impulsif se calma en voyant son « Juudaime » le supplier de se calmer du regard. Tsuna soupira de soulagement en voyant que la situation était plus ou moins sous contrôle et il soupira une nouvelle fois mais de frustration cette fois-ci en entendant la sonnerie retentir. Il ouvrit son sac, c'était pratique en bandoulière, puis en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Il mit le cachet de paracétamol dans sa bouche après avoir retiré l'emballage et expliquer à ses deux amis de quoi il s'agissait puis pris une gorgée d'eau avant d'avaler. Mieux vaux prévenir que guérir.

**Hayato**: Juudaime, vous avez mal à la tête ?

**Takeshi**: Si c'est le cas tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Tsuna !

**Tsuna** Non en fait je n'est pas mal à la tête mais je prévois pour tout à l'heure.

**Takeshi**: Tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi ?

**Hayato**: Je déteste l'avouer mais pour une fois, je suis aussi perdu que ce crétin de Yamamoto...

**Takeshi**: Ah ah !

**Tsuna**: En fait, Giannini-senseï n'est pas la donc quelqu'un le remplace et ce quelqu'un c'est...

Le cadet Sawada vit ses deux camarades de classe pâlir d'un coup et perdre leurs sourires. Apparemment ils avaient compris. Alors que l'argenté allait ouvrir la bouche afin de répliquer, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un rouquin habillé d'un T-shirt bleu ciel et d'un pantalon blanc se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de cette dernière. Il fit signe aux élèves de rentrer dans la salle. C'est avec un soupir commun que les trois garçons y entrèrent en trainant les pieds.

Tsuna s'assit, bien vite entourer de ses deux amis puis il fit le bilan de la situation. Spanner n'était pas la, mais il n'allait pas le blâmer, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu venir. En revanche, IL était la. Le génie des terminale SI. Les cheveux décolorés, des yeux améthystes qui semblaient vous passer au rayon X, un tatouage en forme de pics renversés violets sous l'œil gauche. Il portait un jean gris clair, un maillot blanc avec des effets de déchirures et des converses mauves.

Byakuran Gesso. La « fierté » du lycée en quelque sorte. L'albinos était en fait un génie pas uniquement en informatique. Non, dans toutes les matières. Il excellait même en philosophie, allant même jusqu'à reprendre les profs lorsqu'ils se trompaient. Sinon il était gentil, bien qu'un peu taquin et moqueur sur les bords. Il adorait les chamallows, partout ou il allait il en amenait un paquet. D'ailleurs il y en avait un sur le bureau de la pièce.

Le cadet Sawada ne put réprimer un léger sursaut quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna brusquement et aperçu deux grand yeux chocolat le fixé. Il leva un peu plus les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ son âge aux cheveux blonds dorés. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce dernier portait une chemise blanche à manches courtes ainsi qu'une fine chaîne en argent autour du cou. Tsuna se détendit en le reconnaissant.

**Tsuna**: Ohayo Ginger !

**Ginger**: Je t'ai vraiment fait peur hein ? Amaï-Tsuna !

**Tsuna**: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est gênant !

**Ginger**: Je trouve que ça te correspond bien moi !

Le première S, car c'était dans cette filière que c'était orienté le blond, se mit à rire légèrement. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, essayant de prendre un air sévère qui ne fit qu'amusé encore plus Ginger. Il soupira d'exaspération, vraiment irrécupérable... Il se préparait à argumenter quand tout à coup le bruit typique d'un ordinateur au démarrage retentis dans la salle. Il vit l'albinos rire légèrement en mangeant une douceur nacrée.

**Byakuran**: Hm~ Tu as encore oublié de baisser le son, Sho-chan !

Il sourit, amusé, en voyant le rouquin rougir légèrement de honte et se tenir le ventre. Ce dernier s'empressa de réduire le son au minimum et ne prit pas la peine de remercier Byakuran quand il lui tendit un cachet pour le ventre qu'il avala directement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se reprit, attendant que son ami adepte des sucreries aie rejoins sa place.

L'albinos eut un petit rire discret puis partit s'asseoir, s'excusant, faussement désolé, après avoir bousculé intentionnellement Hayato. Ce dernier pesta en voyant le Terminale s'asseoir à sa place, à la droite de Tsuna. L'argenté partie s'asseoir à la ranger derrière, à côté de Ginger bien vite suivit par Takeshi. Ces deux la savaient très bien qu'ils seraient collés si ils entamaient une dispute orale en plein « cours ».

**Byakuran**: Ohayo Tsunayoshi-kun, tu veux un chamallow ?

**Tsuna**: Ohayo gozaïmasu Byakuran-sempaï. Non merci.

**Byakuran**: Hm~ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ran Ran, Tsunayoshi-kun !

**Tsuna**: Je ne peux pas, il est inscrit noir sur blanc dans le règlement que les secondes doivent traités respectueusement leurs ainés.

Pour une fois qu'il était heureux de connaître le règlement. Tsuna pensa à remercier Hibari plus tard. Car c'était lui, Hibari Kyoya, un brun ténébreux aux yeux bleus glaces, délégués de la classe des premières S, celle de Ginger, et aussi de Basil d'ailleurs. Qui lui avait fait apprendre par cœur le règlement du lycée. Comme quoi, le brun n'était pas bon qu'à mordre à mort les herbivores ne respectant pas les règles.

Petite explication : Kyoya traite tout les être humains faibles comme des « herbivores », bien entendu il se considère comme un carnivore et peu de personnes on l'honneur de se voir gratifié de se titre. Pour le « mordre à mort » il s'agit de la « punition » qu'il fait subir à ceux qui désobéissent aux règles. Il ne les mords pas bien entendu, il se serre de ses tonfas histoire de leur faire comprendre ce que ça fait de ne pas respecter les règles.

**Byakuran**: Oh oh ? Mais si c'est **moi** qui te dit de m'appeler comme ça c'est bon non ?

Tsuna crispa l'une de ses mains sa cuisse, apparemment il allait devoir s'y résoudre. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'albinos, au contraire ce dernier était très gentil avec lui, mais il avait toujours voulu qu'il l'appelle « Ran Ran ». Et le plus jeune trouvait ça un peu trop intime, surtout qu'il était avec Basil. Mais il se résigna, après tout l'homme aux yeux améthystes était déjà en couple.

**Byakuran**: C'est pas juste, pourquoi Muku-chan à le droit de se faire appeler par son seul prénom et moi j'ai encore le titre de « sempaï » ?

Quand on parle du loup, Rokudo Mukuro, un première aux cheveux bleu nuit avec un épis en forme d'ananas sur le haut de la tête et une longue queue lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos. Les yeux de couleurs différentes, le gauche bleu océan et le droit rouge sang. Il est avec l'albinos même si quand on les croisent ensemble dans la rue on à plus l'impression de voir deux rivaux que deux amants mais après tout, chacun sa propre vie en couple hein. Tsuna se demandait qui pouvait bien être au dessus entre ses deux la... Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée, non, il ne voulait définitivement pas savoir.

**Tsuna**: Je veux bien t'appeler par ton prénom en enlevant le « sempaï » mais... « Ran Ran » c'est... trop...

**Byakuran**: Trop quoi ?

**Tsuna**: Trop intime... J'aurais l'impression de « trahir », en quelques sortes, Basil...

**Byakuran**: Hm~ Ta gentillesse et ta fidélité sont vraiment impressionantes Tsunayoshi-kun ! Si c'est pour cette raison, j'abandonne le Ran Ran, mais « Byakuran » c'est trop long.

**Tsuna**: Merci. Dans ce cas... Euh... Byaku-san ?

**Byakuran**: Parfait ! Dorénavant tu m'appellera ainsi !

Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que son sempaï était heureux. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour être content. Il accepta le chamallow que Byakuran lui tendait en guise d'accord et l'avala après l'avoir un peu mâcher puis se retourna vers le tableau et, par la même occasion, le rouquin. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, ayant allumer le rétroprojecteur afin d'afficher le diaporama qu'il avait préparer pour aujourd'hui sur le mur.

**Shoichi**: Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler du bac SI, science de l'ingénieur. Tout d'abord laisse moi vous présenter le sujet. Les sciences de l'ingénieursont un ensemble de disciplines scientifiques mineures en rapport avec le métier d'ingénieur, notamment dans le domaine de la physique mais aussi la mécanique, le génie civil, l'électronique, l'Automatique, etcetera…

Les Sciences de l'ingénieur**, **ou plus communément appeler SI_**, **_sont un enseignement qui peut débuter dès la seconde avec l'un des nombreux enseignements d'explorations, scientifiques et technologiques, dont l'Introduction aux sciences de l'ingénieur, dit ISI, puis qui est développé en première et terminale scientifique pour les élèves ayant choisi cette option, à raison de 8 heures par semaine en première et en terminale. L'enseignement des sciences de l'ingénieur se poursuit ensuite en classes préparatoires aux grandes écoles, aussi appelées prépas scientifiques **.**

Ça y est, le discours venait à peine de commencer et Tsuna était déjà complètement perdu. Le seul truc qu'il avait retenu, c'était que le sujet du discours était la SI, quand à ce que c'était, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il soupira et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras au préalable posés sur la table quand il entendit un « Pssst ! ». Il leva légèrement et ouvrit un œil, voyant Byakuran lui montrer une feuille présente devant ce dernier. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et observa, l'albinos écrivait sur le papier tout en lançant des regards au jeune Sawada. Ce dernier fut étonné en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'indications sur le sujet beaucoup plus facile à comprendre que le discours du rouquin.

Le seconde décala légèrement sa chaise sur la droite, de façon à se rapprocher de celle du décoloré et lorgna sur la feuille. C'était donc ça que tout ce charabia signifiait. Mais pourquoi parler autant pour dire ce qui pouvait être résumé en trois lignes et demi ? Non vraiment, il ne comprendrait jamais les scientifiques et les informaticiens. Il soupira une nouvelle fois mais un sourire réapparu sur ses lèvres quand il vit une grille de morpion apparaître sur la feuille, tracer par la main de l'albinos.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent donc leur partie, tout deux sûrs qu'à la fin des deux heures, la feuille serait pleine de grille complétée. Pendant ce temps, Irie reprenait son discours interminable.

**Shoichi**: Bla bla bla bla...

Tsuna plissa les yeux et murmura « A ? ». Il fut heureux en voyant l'albinos complété le mot, car oui, ces deux là avaient changer de jeu entre temps, ils faisaient maintenant un pendu. C'était au plus jeune de trouver le mot « C_A_A_ _O_ ». Ce dernier plissa les yeux, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait être. Il fit une moue boudeuse en voyant l'air moqueur collé au visage de son vis à vis mais il sourit grandement en voyant ce dernier porter à sa bouche une douceur sucrée et l'avalée d'une façon telle qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait des années d'expériences, ce qui était vrai.

Le décoloré était en train de lécher son doigt pour en retirer le sucre d'une façon que je ne vous décrirais pas car je tiens à garder mes lecteurs en vie jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. (**Akisa**: Je ne vise personne *regarde **Anne O'Neem** du coin de l'oeil*) Ne vous faites pas d'idées, ce n'est pas parce que Byakuran est magnifique que le jeune Sawada sourit mais plutôt parce qu'il à trouver la solution, ce mot mystère, c'est en fait tout simple quand on y réfléchis. Pris d'une satisfaction incontrôlée, il oubli un court instant qu'il est actuellement dans une salle de classe et repousse sa chaise, claquant les paumes de ses mains sur la table en se levant et s'écrit en souriant.

**Tsuna**: CHAMALLOW ! C'est ça hein Byaku-san ?

**Byakuran**: Hm~ Bravo Tsunayoshi-kun. Mais maintenant, tout le monde sait qu'on jouait au lieu d'écouter Sho-chan.

Le plus jeune se figea instantanément et posa son regard tour à tour sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Shoichi remontait ses lunettes, l'air pas vraiment contrarié, juste un peu ennuyé. Uni, Kyoko et Haru souriaient pour essayer de rassurer le jeune garçon et Chrome essaya de faire de même mais rougit et détourna le regard, sa timidité reprenant le dessus. Ses deux amis le regardait étrangement, c'était vraiment surprenant qu'il cri comme ça, lui d'habitude si calme. Tsuna fronça les sourcils en entendant un « **Amaï-Tsuna, Baka !** ». Lorsqu'il était gêné, comme maintenant, sa personnalité dite « kuro », noir en japonais, refaisait surface.

**Tsuna**: Urusaï, Pinochio !

**Byakuran** Oh oh ? C'était bien dit ça Tsunayo... Non, KuroTsu !

**Ginger**: Pi... Pinochio... ?

Le blond était choqué, il en avait même lâché l'effaceur qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Se faire traité de pantin, c'était le comble pour le fils d'un marionnettiste qui comptait lui-même le devenir. Il n'en voulait pas au plus jeune car déjà, il l'avait bien cherché en l'embarrassant encore plus et puis surtout parce que maintenant que Tsuna était redevenu « lui-même », c'était vraiment excellent de le voir rougir de honte jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. En effet le jeune seconde n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait en mode « kuro ».

Au moment ou le cadet Sawada allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, la porte s'ouvrit sans que personnes n'ai entendu les trois coups habituels...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu, reviewer ou ne pas rewiever, à vous de décider. Mais sachez que je ne mords pas, j'ai une muselière. Non plus sérieusement, je ne m'appelle pas Kyoya, donc vous pouvez commenter et vous exprimez sans crainte de représailles, sauf si cela concerne la partie ou ledit Kyoya apparaît, je ne peux pas vous convaincre qu'il n'essaiera pas de se venger !<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre**: Lycée (Vous imaginez par le temps que j'ai mis à le trouver ce titre, c'était tellement dur à trouver qu'après j'ai dormis comme une masse u_u")

**Paring:** Il y en aura plusieurs, mais le principal reste un BasilTsuna, soit un 8427 !

**Rating**: Toujours ces allusions perverses, ça se concrétise un peu, patience pour le M !

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement ! Même si grâce à la Japan expo j'ai maintenant beaucoup de chose dont je peux me vantée (ce que je ne ferais pas, se vanté, c'est pas bien) donc ça me suffit largement, reste plus qu'à aller stalker les seiyus au Japon pour les voir tous 8D

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Watery shizume:** Merci pour ta review, la suite, c'est pour maintenant x)

**Ann O'Neem**: Merci Mallow =3 Promis j'essaierai de faire apparaître Giotto plus souvent ! Et pour ce qui est de la description du chamallow et de Byakuran, il faudrait que je fouille mes histos pour la retrouver xD J'le ferais le jour ou j'aurais le temps, juré =D J'espère que tu aimera le chapitre !

**Raiu-chan**: Oui, Tsuna à son petit Basil pour lui tout seul, même si c'est plutôt l'inverse, enfin, ils sont ensemble, c'est le principal xD Sinon merci de ta review et surtout d'aimer ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir Raiu-chi~ ! J'espère que tu appréciera !

**reya23**: Merci ! Voila la suite que tu étais pressée d'avoir ! =D

**C-Dark-Dreams**: Comme tu me l'a demander à la JE (D'ailleurs j'ai été trèèès contente de te voir, j'te fait tout plein de bisous et tout plein de câlins =3) et bien je poste le deuxième chapitre et après manger, je me met à finir le Chapitre 4 ! Voila voila j'espère que tu aimera même si c'est encore une relecture pour toi xD Bye-Bii Darky-sempaï~ ! *lui à encore piquer sa réplique*

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Voila la suite de mon petit bijou que j'aime et que j'adore même que je me trouve débile d'aimer vu que ce doit être nul à chier ! Tiens j'fais des rimes aujourd'hui ! Bon j'vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire hein =3

* * *

><p>Dans l'encadrement se tenait l'un des plus jeunes professeur du lycée, Arawdy Taka. Des cheveux blonds très clairs, des yeux bleus glaces et un physiques légèrement androgynes. C'était le prof d'anglais de Tsuna. Ce dernier fut une énième fois surpris de la ressemblance entre Hibari Kyoya et son prof de LV1. C'est vrai, ces deux la était des copies conformes, seule la couleur de cheveux et la taille différaient.<p>

Quand le blond était entré, l'ambiance avait changer instantanément, plus personnes ne parlait ni ne bougeait, même les mouches avaient arrêtées leurs « Bzzz » insupportables. Il faut dire qu'Arawdy n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse, c'était même plutôt le contraire. A chaque fois qu'un élève était inattentif, une heure de colle. Quand il était de bonne humeur, ce qui était impossible à voir vu le peu d'expression qui pouvaient s'afficher sur le visage du blond, un DM à rendre pour le cours suivant. Et si l'un de ses élèves tentait de faire sa loi, il passait le reste de l'heure debout, les poignets attachés aux néons du plafond grâces aux objets favoris du professeur : Ses menottes.

**Shoichi**: Vous désirez ?

**Arawdy**: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Convoqué dans le bureau du CPE.

**Shoichi**: D'accord. Tsunayoshi-kun, tu peux y aller.

Le cadet Sawada rangea ses affaires en silence, remerciant Byakuran d'un geste de tête pour sa tape compatissante dans le dos puis il sortit de la salle après avoir remit son sac sur son épaule en adressant un tirage de langue à Ginger qui selon lui l'avait bien mérité. Une fois dans le couloir avec son prof d'Anglais, ce dernier lui donna un papier qui se trouva être une convocation. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme de n'importe qui mais, Arawdy n'étant pas n'importe qui, loin de là même, ce geste ne l'affecta pas le moins du monde.

Sans la moindre parole échanger, le professeur conduisit son élève jusqu'au bureau et le laissa la sans lui dire au revoir ni même lui souhaité bonne chance car il allait en avoir besoin d'après ce qu'il avait entendu sur le CPE bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent. Il toqua à la porte et un « Entrez » prononcez par une voix plutôt grave se fit entendre. Il déglutit difficilement puis abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte. Il entra et laissa la porte se refermer toute seule derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait vers le bureau qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil, se faisant le plus petit possible et fixa le dossier qui se présentait à lui, le CPE était sans doute au téléphone mais ça venait de finir car le dossier pivota, dévoilant un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années, surement un peu plus vu son poste, aux visage viril et pourtant androgyne à la fois. La cause de cela étant surement les longs cheveux argentés presque blancs qui encadraient son visage et coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules recouverte du tissu bleu clair de sa chemise. Tsuna glapit intérieurement en repensant au rumeur qu'il avait entendu sur le CPE : Superbi Squalo.

**Squalo**: Sawada Tsunayoshi, j'présume ?

**Tsuna**: Oui !

**Squalo**: C'bon t'inquiètes, soit pas si formel qu'ça j'vais pas t'bouffer non plus.

**Tsuna**: Ah euh... D'accord Monsieur le CPE.

**Squalo**: Appelle moi Squalo va, j'aime pas les titres comme ça.

**Tsuna**: Mais-

**Squalo**: Pas d'mais, c'moi l'CPE donc c'moi qui décide. Pigé ?

**Tsuna**: … D'accord … Squalo-san.

**Squalo**: C'est déjà mieux la. Bon, j'suppose que tu dois te d'mander c'que tu fous la non ?

**Tsuna**: Euh... Oui.

**Squalo**: Ok alors en fait, t'inquiètes pas c'est un truc tout con, mais alors pire ya pas hein. C'est juste que j'avais rien à faire alors j'me suis dit, pourquoi j'convoquerais pas un élève comme ça histoire de m'occuper. Et c'est tomber sur toi.

**Tsuna**: Ah... Merci.

**Squalo**: Merci ? Pourquoi merci ?

**Tsuna**: Vous m'avez sauver du monologue de deux heures de Shoichi-kun.

**Squalo**: Irie ? Ah lui c't'un cas quand même faut dire !

Tsuna restait perplexe en regardant Squalo rire et se foutre de la gueule de Shoichi, tout le monde au lycée racontait du crac en fait. Ont lui avait dit que le CPE était du genre à se jeter sur les élèves pour les dévorer et il était même surnommé « Le Squale » par tout les élèves du lycée qui le connaissait. Et bin, se dit Tsuna, on est loin de ce qu'on m'a raconter à ce niveau la. Il sourit, après tout tant mieux si ce dernier était sympa, ça arrangeait bien le petit Sawada.

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant un cri de tristesse et une porte claqué. Apparemment, Elle avait encore frappée. Le soupir d'exaspération de Squalo confirma son idée. L'argenté prit le téléphone qui se trouvait sur son bureau et composa un numéro puis porta le combiné à son oreille. Il ne prononça qu'un mot, « Bureau. », puis raccrocha. A peine deux minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur une jeune fille aux cheveux presque mauve mais tirant quand même un peu sur le rose foncé... Vraiment bizarre.

**Squalo**: Voi, Bianchi, t'as encore fait fuir un élève, c'ça ?

Ladite Bianchi passa une main dans ses cheveux de manière désinvolte. Ses yeux était gris pâles et n'exprimait pas d'expression particulière. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc à manche courte qui montrait le tatouage en forme de scorpion qu'elle avait à l'épaule gauche et un jean bleu taille basse qui laissait entrevoir son nombril orné d'un petit piercing en forme de scorpion également. C'était en partie de la que venait son surnom « d'Assistante Scorpionne ».

Car elle était en effet l'assistante sociale du lycée. Seulement sa façon d'aider les élèves était quelque peu... particulière. Soit elle se fichait complètement de ce que ces derniers pouvaient bien raconter et à la fin de l'heure elle leur disait qu'aller se pendre règlerait tout leurs problèmes, ou alors elle était de bonne humeur et leur donnait à manger quelques petits gâteaux fait par ses soins sauf que ces derniers contenaient très souvent des laxatifs ou autre chose du genre.

Apparemment celui qu'elle venait de quitter avait eut le droit à la première option vu qu'il ne s'était pas mis à se tortiller de douleur en bavant dans le couloir. Bon il allait peut-être changé de lycée mais au moins lui, il n'aurait pas développer de phobie des gâteaux en tout genre pour le restant de ses jours, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'en sortait bien après un entretien avec Bianchi.

**Bianchi**: Il m'a demander comment s'éloigner de ses parents, je lui est dit que sauté du balcon ou leur faire avaler des somnifères était de loin les meilleurs solutions envisageables.

**Squalo**: VVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Tsuna plaqua très rapidement ses mains sur ses oreilles, il ne l'avait pas prévu ça, le célèbre hurlement du Squale. Ça apparemment, c'était bien vrai, il venait d'en avoir la preuve en live. Il secoua la tête quelques secondes pour faire partir le bourdonnement que le cri avait créer dans sa tête puis se reconcentra sur la conversation.

**Squalo**: Faut vraiment qu't'arrêtes, si tu continues, ils vont tous se désinscrire et y aura plus personnes dans le lycée.

**Bianchi**: Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire, tant qu'Hayato peut mener à bien les études qu'il veut faire.

Ah, l'expression de la jeune femme venait de changer, elle avait jointes ses mains entre elle et arborait un sourire presque maternel. Le jeune Sawada plaignit très fort Hayato d'avoir une grande sœur pareille. D'ailleurs ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter car lorsqu'il était petit, elle lui faisait toujours avalé de force ses nouvelles recettes toutes truffées de médicaments qui donnaient mal au ventre. Il avait donc développés un traumatisme suite à cela et dés qu'il voyait Bianchi, des maux d'estomacs lui venaient instantanément et il finissait soit plié en deux de douleur par terre soit directement inconscient selon la distance qui le séparait de la Scorpionne.

**Squalo**: Nan mais sérieux Bianchi, tu sais bien que si t'arrêtes pas, tu vas t'faire renvoyé.

**Bianchi**: Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

**Squalo**: Si on renvoyait quelqu'un qu'j'ai embauché, j'perdrais ma crédibilité auprès du Dirlo.

**Bianchi**: Rien que pour ça j'aurais presque envie de me faire virer volontairement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas quitter ce poste maintenant, j'en est encore besoin tant que G et Hayato n'ont pas finis leurs études, alors je verrais ce que je peux faire. Sur ce.

Elle se retourna et sortit du bureau, laissant la porte se refermer d'elle même. Tsuna n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ne pas avoir de problème de famille, au moins il n'irait jamais voir la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis se retourna vers le CPE qui se massait les tempes en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles qui était surement à propos du comportement de Bianchi d'après l'air exaspéré qu'il affichait.

Le cadet Sawada sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit, prêt de l'administration cette dernière s'entendait très bien étant donner que c'était ici qu'elle était branchée à la base. Il ne fallait pas être cardiaque pour faire partie des personnes de l'administration. Mais bon Squalo devait être habitué vu qu'il gueulait lui même plus fort que la sonnerie. Lui il dépassait largement le seuil de décibels autorisés. D'ailleurs l'argenté se leva de son siège, dévoilant la peau de son ventre quand il s'étira, faisant remonté légèrement sa chemise.

Il avait un jean de couleur gris avec effet déchiré par endroits. Tsuna le regarda de haut en bas puis de bas en haut pour en conclure que si on le croisait dans la rue, personne ne suspecterait qu'il s'agissait du CPE du Lycée Namimori. Non en fait, personnes ne penserait qu'il avait un travail, il faisait plus étudiant qu'autre chose. Squalo sembla remarqué que le seconde le fixait car il se mit à marcher jusqu'à la porte.

**Squalo**: Tu d'vrais pas mater comme ça, c'pas joli joli d'faire des infidélités à son boyfriend t'sais ?

**Tsuna**: Hein mais je ne matais pas et mon... Mais ?

**Squalo**: Comment je sais ? C'facile, je vais souvent en salle des profs du bâtiment B, et souvent, vous êtes tout les deux dans un coin des couloirs alors franchement si j'avais pas r'marqué ça, j'serais vraiment débile. Comment qu'il s'appelle d'jà ? Bajil.. Badil... Baril ? Non ça peut pas être ça c'est débile comme nom.

**Tsuna**: Basil.

**Squalo**: Ah oui voilà c'est ça : Basil ! Mais son vrai nom c'est Esteus Basilicum non ?

**Tsuna**: Oui mais étant donner que ses parents l'ont...

**Squalo**: Abandonné, ouais j'ai vu ça, pauv' gosse quand même.

**Tsuna**: C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, il ne veut pas porter le même nom qu'eux. Mais tant qu'il n'a pas fini ses études et un boulot, il ne peut pas encore changer de nom. Donc il fait avec.

**Squalo**: Hn, et il est interne non ?

**Tsuna**: Oui.

**Squalo**: D'ailleurs j'me suis toujours d'mandé ou est-ce qu'il allait pendant les week-end, les jours fériés et les vacances. Il dort quand même pas dehors ?

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir et sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand il chercha à former la réponse dans son esprit. Si il disait ça au CPE, ce dernier saurait des choses sur leur relation qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas savoir. Mais bon après tout vu qu'il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et que ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça, pourquoi pas.

**Tsuna**: Il vient chez moi. Il y à juste les grandes vacances ou je pars deux semaines chez mes parents avec mon frère ou il se loue un appartement mais ont l'aide à payés.

**Squalo**: Je vois. Bah ça m'rassure disons qu'j'aurais quand même un peu eut les boules si il pionçait dans la rue quoi. Mais quand il est à l'internat la s'maine il doit s'faire chier non ?

**Tsuna**: Un peu, alors on s'envoie des SMS et on se téléphone.

**Squalo**: Bah s'tu veux j'pourrais aller l'voir à partir d'la rentrée, moi ça m'gêne pas j'habite pas loin du lycée d'toute façon. Et puis au moins l'autre arrêtera d'me harceler.

**Tsuna**: L'autre... ?

**Squalo**: Ouais t'sais bien Xanxus, ça doit être ton prof d'Espagnol non ?

**Tsuna**: Oui. Mais... Il vous harcèle ?

**Squalo**: Bin le truc, c'est qu'on à été ensemble pendant trois ans, mais j'en est eut marre de ses excès de colère débile et puis aussi faut dire il y va pas mollo avec le Bourbon alors le compte en banque commun en prenait un sacré coup. Du coup j'l'ai lâché.

**Tsuna**: Ah. Mais vous savez Xanxus-senseï arrive à mieux se retenir maintenant ! Il ne menace plus de mort les élèves qui ne font plus leurs devoirs !

Oui parce que Xanxus Vongola, le professeur d'Espagnol, n'était pas quelqu'un que l'ont pouvait qualifié de patient et encore moins de compréhensif. Lorsque quelque chose tardait trop ou ne lui plaisait pas, il le faisait savoir, et c'était souvent le cas en utilisant la manière forte. Nombre d'élèves avait fini à l'hôpital ou traumatisé à vie à cause de lui. Mais comme il était une connaissance du Directeur, et bien il ne se faisait pas viré.

Le brun aux yeux carmins, car c'est ainsi qu'il était, des cheveux noirs geai lisse malgré quelques mèches rebelles lui arrivant un peu plus bas qu'au cou et ses yeux rouges sang ne savait rien exprimer d'autre que la colère et la haine, et puis les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visages ne faisait que renforcés la peur qu'il inspirait aux élèves. Mais il y à quelques mois, il s'était légèrement calmé, maintenant Tsuna savait pourquoi, surement que l'argenté lui avait dit en face ses quatre vérités.

**Squalo**: Ouais j'sais, mais j'ai pas envie d'retourner avec lui, et puis j'ai Bronco maintenant.

**Tsuna**: Bronco ?

**Squalo**: Bah tu sais bien, ton prof de maths, Cavallone.

**Tsuna**: S... Squalo-san est avec Dino-san ?

**Squalo**: Et ouais, mais il faut dire qu'on s'connaissait déjà d'puis l'collège. Déjà à c't'époque la on s'tournait autour. Alors après qu'j'ai cassé avec Xanxus, on à tester et pis bah ont à jamais eut d'coup d'gueule jusque la. Faut dire qu'sa maladresse est franchement adorable.

**Tsuna**: ….A... Adorable... ?

Alors la le jeune Sawada n'en revenait pas, son prof de Maths, Dino Cavallone, un blond au cheveux mi longs et aux yeux noisettes avec un sourire en permanence collé sur le visage, donc, ce prof de maths était avec Squalo... C'était le monde à l'envers, ils étaient tout les deux totalement opposés. Finalement peut-être que le système des opposés attirés était vrai.

Puis concernant la maladresse du blond, c'est vrai qu'une petite maladresse de temps en temps pouvait rendre quelqu'un plus mignon. Mais Dino, c'était tout le temps lui. Soit il se prenait le pied dans son autre pied, ou alors il se cassait la gueule à cause de l'estrade dans la salle de cours ou tout simplement à cause d'un de ses lacets malencontreusement défaits. Enfin il ne lui arrivait que des trucs impossible à lui. Mais vraiment, même Tsuna c'était Byakuran à côté. Oui bon comparaison merdique mais ça illustre assez bien tout ça.

**Squalo**: Bin, avec certaines personnes il fait pas autant d'gaffes que ça, et j'en fais partie. Donc voilà. Bon allez c'pas que j'veux t'virer mais ça va bientôt sonner, tu d'vrais r'tourner en cours de toute façon les deux heures sont terminer dans dix minutes.

**Tsuna**: D'accord. Et merci Squalo-san.

**Squalo**: Hn t'en fais pas, les discours d'Irie, j'connais, et c'est pas la joie.

L'argenté griffonna quelques mots sur un papier qu'il tendit à Tsuna, ce dernier le pris en le remerciant encore une fois puis quitta le bureau en inclinant légèrement la tête pour saluer le CPE qui lui rendit d'un geste de la main. Une fois dans la cours, se dirigeant de nouveau vers le bâtiment D, il souriait, déjà car maintenant il savait que le CPE n'était pas méchant et puis en plus car il avait des scoop en tête et une bonne nouvelle à annoncé à Basil. Même si il savait que cette dernière lui ferait plus plaisir qu'à son compagnon. Mais au moins il ne s'ennuierait plus tout seul à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage à l'internat.

Une fois passé en D afin de donner le mot à Shoichi puis salué Byakuran, il repartit en direction du CDI vu qu'il n'avait rien après, le prochain professeur sensé présenté la branche Scientifique n'étant pas la et puis de toute façon, cette filière il la connaissait déjà par cœur grâce à Basil. Il marcha donc jusqu'à la porte arrière du CDI car à cette heure la, l'entrée principale était fermé et il fallait passé par derrière. Arrivé devant la porte blanche, il passa son index dans le trou qui autrefois contenait la serrure et qui était à présent vide puis tira pour ouvrir la porte.

Il grimaça légèrement en sentant son doigt le picoter, le métal de la porte l'ayant un peu érafler sans pour autant le faire saigner, puis il entra et parti s'asseoir à l'un des ordinateurs présent dans la salle après avoir laissé son carnet de liaison à la documentaliste. Il ouvrit sa session puis se connecta à msn en hors ligne afin d'aller vérifié ses mails. Il en avait un. Il dirigea la flèche de la souris dessus puis cliqua pour l'ouvrir. Il soupira en voyant l'expéditeur; .

«_ Cher petit __**Tsunayoshi**__,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis le dernier mail ? Je sais très bien que tu est en train de te dire que tu ne répondra pas et que tu vas arrêter de lire ce message tout de suite. Mais je suis aussi sûr que tu le liras jusqu'au bout et que tu y répondra, parce que tu es trop gentil. **Kufufu**~ _

_Tu te doutes bien que je ne t'écris pas un mail juste pour te dire quelque chose comme ça. Non en fait, je voudrais savoir comment faire pour que l'**alouette** accepte enfin de s'afficher en public avec moi. Parce que vois tu, ça fait déjà 3 mois que nous sommes ensemble, nous l'avons déjà fait mais il ne veut pas que les autres sachent pour son orientation et encore moins qu'il est avec moi. _

_Alors, j'ai pensé à toi vu que tu t'entends merveilleusement bien avec **Basilicum**, tu devrais avoir une petite idée non ? **Oya oya**, ne rougis pas comme ça, tu risque de faire fondre le PC. Sur ce, je te laisses._

_Bien à toi (même si je suis plus à **Kyoya** qu'à toi), **Mukuro**._

_**PS**__: Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait quand tu ajoutes les tonfas de l'__**alouette**__ dans une partie de jambes en l'air ? __**Kufufu~**_»

Tsuna retint du mieux qu'il put les rougissements qui menaçait d'envahirent ses joues et entreprit de répondre au mail de Mukuro. Ce dernier était vraiment envahissant. Même sans être dans la même classe, il trouvait le moyen d'emmerder le plus jeune. D'ailleurs celui-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en écrivant sa réponse, justement parce qu'il l'écrivait et qu'il savait que l'illusionniste, car c'était le surnom du première S aux yeux vairons, avait encore une fois eut raison.

Même si Kyoya lui préférait l'appeler « Ananas herbivore ». Mais bon, ça ne choquait personne vu que le brun considérait tout le monde comme des herbivores, un peu comme Xanxus qui lui considérait la population mondiale comme un ramassis de déchets... Après chacun son opinion hein. Mais voyons plutôt la réponse de Tsuna.

« _Cher __**Mukuro**__,_

_Tout d'abord, sache que si je te répond, ce n'est pas par gentillesse car je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être gentil avec quelqu'un comme toi mais plutôt parce que mon frère m'a appris à être courtois et poli contrairement à toi. Bien sûr vu que tu n'as plus tes parents je peux comprendre mais si tu pouvais, à l'avenir, éviter de dire des choses comme ça. Enfin après, si tu veux te mettre tout le lycée à dos, c'est ton choix. _

_Ensuite pour __**Hibari-san**__, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider car sa personnalité n'est pas vraiment, pas du tout en fait, la même que celle de __**Basil**__. Par contre, ce que tu peux faire, c'est être légèrement plus gentil avec lui et éviter de flirter, même si pour toi ce n'est pas du flirte, avec __**Byakuran**__. Je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi. Et puis je dois te rappeler que ce n'est pas parce que __**Byaku-san **__n'a personne que tu dois à tout pris le mettre dans ton lit. Et ne me dit pas le contraire je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était ce à quoi tu pensais._

_Pour finir merci d'arrêter de me traiter comme une vierge effarouchée, car je ne suis __**ni**__ puceau, __**ni**__ effarouché. Si tu veux confirmation demande à __**Basil**__ et tu verra bien, même si notre relation ne te concerne en rien. Sur ce, si tu veux bien m'excuser __**Mukuro**__, mais j'ai à faire._

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi_**_._

**_PS_**_: Non merci, je ne tiens pas à savoir. A l'avenir, évite les Post sciptum de ce genre. »_

Tsuna cliqua sur « Envoyer », tremblant légèrement. Il avait presque faillit faire une surchauffe en écrivant la fin du deuxième et le troisième paragraphe. A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu allez s'enterrer très profond quelque part en Afrique ou au Texas. Mais le mal étais fait et le mail envoyé. Alors il se reprit puis éteignit l'ordinateur et quitta le CDI après avoir reprit son carnet. Seulement, aujourd'hui le destin semblait s'être ligué contre lui car, se remémorant sa matinée tout en se dirigeant vers la cantine, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et se retrouva sur le postérieur.

**Tsuna**: Pardon !

Il leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne dans laquelle il avait foncé, il était vraiment dans la merde ce coup ci, et pas qu'un peu. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds courts quelque peu en bataille sur lesquels se tenait fièrement un petit diadème bien voyant et aux yeux dissimulés sous une frange qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que le nez. Il était habillé d'un slim noir avec des sortes de petites rangers en cuirs et portait un T-shirt noir rayés de violet sombre ou peu être le contraire. Sur le bas de son visage qui en était la seule partie visible s'étirait un grand sourire qui paraissait légèrement sadique.

Tsuna déglutit, il venait de foncé dans Prince the Ripper, Belphegor Ouji de son vrai nom. C'était un élève de Première L, il était dans la même classe que Lambo. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce dernier que le jeune Sawada avait entendu parler du blond. Apparemment il se considérait comme un prince de sang royal et punissait quiconque contredirait ce fait. De plus, ses « punitions » ne seraient pas sans douleur car il était, parait-il, un habile manieur d'armes et en particulier de couteaux. Tsuna pu remarquer qu'il en portait un en pendentif.

Il se dit que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues devaient êtres fausses aux vues de son récent entretien avec le CPE tyrannique qui ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement. Alors il prit son courage, et son sac par la même occasion, à deux mains et se releva puis adressa un sourire au blond. On lui avait toujours dit de sourire à quelqu'un qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois, alors il sourit et décida d'utiliser le nom que lui donnait Lambo.

**Tsuna**: Enchanté Bel-san !

**Belphegor**: Ushishishi~ Un petit paysan qui s'adresse comme ça au prince ? Voyez vous ça.

**Tsuna**: Euh... C'est à dire que c'est comme ça que Lambo t'appelles donc j'ai pensé que-

**Belphegor**: Les roturiers ne pensent pas, ils ne doivent pas penser, seul le prince à ce droit et ce devoir. Toi, tu dois seulement servir le prince et celui-ci te le rendra. Ou pas. Ushishishi~

**Tsuna**: Ah...

Tsuna commençait à comprendre que les rumeurs étaient vraies ce coup ci, surtout lorsqu'il vit Belphegor sortir un éventail de couteau d'on ne sait ou et le regarder, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait avec la frange, en émettant son étrange rire. Et dire qu'il pensait que seul Mukuro avait un rire de détraqué mental. Alors qu'il croyait sa dernière heure arrivé en voyant les lames briller avec les rayons du soleil, il sentit une main agrippé son bras et le tiré en arrière. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Basil, son sourire revint instantanément en place sur ses lèvres à la vue de son amant.

**Basil**: Si tu touches à Tsu, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problèmes avec la bande à Giotto.

**Belphegor**: Parce que tu vas me dire qu'un idiot dans ton genre à des bonnes relations avec les Vongolas ?

**Basil**: Évidemment puisque Tsu est le petit frère de Giotto. Et puis même si ils ne m'aidaient pas, je suis très bien capable de le défendre tout seul. Alors ne l'approche plus, pigé abruti de prince ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le châtain entraina Tsuna à sa suite jusqu'à l'internat et ils montèrent dans sa chambre, elle portait le numéro 27, le nombre porte bonheur du plus jeune. Une fois à l'intérieur, Basil lâcha le poignet de son compagnon et s'assit sur son lit, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

**Tsuna**: Ba-

**Basil**: Il ne faut pas que tu t'approches de lui.

**Tsuna**: J'ai pas fait exprès, je regardais pas ou j'allais et je lui est foncé dedans...

**Basil**: Hm je sais j'ai vu, j'étais en B. Viens la.

Le cadet Sawada prit place à côté de son amant qui s'était allongé sur le lit et le serrait actuellement contre lui. Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte et nicha sa tête dans le cou du châtain, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter, le sourire aux lèves. Mais il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de formuler une question qui lui trottait à présent dans la tête.

**Tsuna**: Mais tu devrais pas être en cours ?

**Basil**: Il est midi cinq. T'as perdus la notion du temps ont dirait, le discours de Shoichi était si barbant que ça ?

**Tsuna**: Non en fait j'ai été convoqué par Squalo-san parce qu'il avait rien à faire et c'est tomber sur moi et puis après la sœur de Hayato-kun est venue parce qu'elle avait encore fait fuir un élève donc elle s'est fait remonté les bretelles par Squalo-san puis après quand ça à sonner la fin des deux heures il m'a dit que je pouvais y aller alors je suis partit et comme le prof qui était sensé nous faire la prochaine visite était pas la, j'ai été au CDI, je me suis fait mal au doigt, j'ai répondu au mail de Mukuro puis je suis ressorti et je comptais aller t'attendre à la cantine mais j'ai croiser Bel-san et puis tu es arrivé.

**Basil**: Et bin dis donc, il t'en est arrivé des choses.

**Tsuna**: Moui.

**Basil**: Bon, montre moi ce doigt.

Le châtain s'écarta très légèrement de son amant puis attrapa la main droite de Tsuna qui émit une légère plainte de douleur lorsqu'il sentit une petite pression sur son index douloureux. Il vit Basil amener le doigt à sa bouche et le lécher pendant quelques secondes.

**Basil**: Ça va mieux ?

**Tsuna**: … Oui.

**Basil**: Tant mieux alors.

Le plus âgé déposa un baiser sur le front du seconde et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le serrer doucement contre lui, ils avaient une heure pour eux tout seuls. Après il faudrait qu'ils aillent mangé pour ensuite avoir trois heures de cours chacun et enfin pouvoir quitter pour être en vacances d'été. Seulement le calme n'était apparemment pas décidé à régner et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant se redresser et s'éloigner rapidement les deux amants. Tsuna s'était presque jeter sur la chaise de bureau, pour s'y asseoir afin d'effacer tout doutes possibles et Basil s'était assis sur le rebord du lit.

Celui qui était entrer n'était autre qu'Hibari Kyoya, le représentant des délégués du lycée. Pourtant il était seulement en première, mais la discipline et le respect des règles lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'il avait été désigné à ce titre à l'unanimité. Même si Tsuna savait très bien que c'était parce que Kyoya fichait la trouille au Directeur quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Et comme ledit directeur était avare comme pas possible, il avait accepté, car Hibari énervé signifiait meubles cassés et donc frais de réparation. Mammon Viper, car c'était le nom du Proviseur du lycée, vivait seulement pour le plaisir de compté son pactole. Alors puisque Kyoya faisait bien son boulot et qu'il ne faisait pas de dépenses inutiles, il s'en contrefichait éperdument.

Mais revenons en à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre alouette au vu de la signification du nom de cette dernière, ce qui contrastait avec son prénom qui lui signifiait Respect. Il venait d'entrer et dardait un regard meurtrier sur les deux amants.

**Kyoya**: Qu'est ce qu'un herbivore externe fait dans cette chambre ?

**Basil**: M'enfin Kyoya, tu sais bien que Tsu viens ici de temps en temps, tu vas pas encore me parler de ça... Toi t'invite bien Mukuro des fois !

**Kyoya**: Cet herbivore ananas s'invite tout seul, ne confond pas, colocataire herbivore.

**Basil**: Hm, mais au fait, tu n'étais pas sensé dormir chez toi ce soir ?

**Kyoya**: Je dors chez moi ce soir, je venais juste récupéré quelque chose.

A ces mots, le brun aux yeux de glaces se dirigea vers son bureau et déverrouilla le tiroir puis en sortit une feuille et la rangea soigneusement dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. En repassant il fit un signe de tête à Tsuna auquel ce dernier répondit par un petit « Bonjour Hibari-san. ». Puis Kyoya s'arrêta devant Basil.

**Kyoya**: Je laisse passé pour aujourd'hui, mais si demain, Tsunayoshi est ici, je te mord à mort.

Le châtain hocha la tête d'un air blasé, il avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeurs et du caractère asocial du brun. Ce dernier rangea ses tonfas qui brillaient d'un éclat métallisé, sous sa veste noire simplement posée sur ses épaules puis partit, cette même veste volant avec classe dans son dos. La « ténébrattitude » comme se plaisait à l'appeler Tsuna. Une fois la porte fermée, les deux jeunes garçons eurent un fou rire commun, et dire qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient presque rassuré que Kyoya soit entrer, ça leurs avaient éviter de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un d'autre, comme par exemple un surveillant.

Ils décidèrent d'aller manger. Après avoir quitter l'internant, ils firent la queue pour entre dans la cantine. Tsuna grimaça en voyant le repas du jour : Paella. Il détestait tout ce qui était fruit de mer, alors la paella vous pensez bien. Basil le guida jusqu'à la table la plus proche ou ils s'installèrent.

**Tsuna**: C'est nul...

**Basil**: Mais nan c'est toi qu'est tout pourris, c'est très bon la paella.

**Tsuna**: Mais j'aime pas les moules.

**Basil**: Ça je sais, tu préfères les bananes !

**Tsuna**: ... Hentaï !

Le cadet Sawada avait pris une belle couleur coquelicot en entendant les paroles de son amant. C'était tellement explicite que même Uni aurait compris d'après le plus jeune. Il trouva une échappatoire en voyant un jeune garçon à l'air blasé se diriger vers eux. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux émeraudes et il portait un haut vert pomme à manches courtes ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir noir. Fran Kaeru, élève de la classe de Tsuna.

**Tsuna**: Salut Fran !

**Fran**: Ah, Tsuneko~

**Tsuna**:Arrête de m'appeler comme ça à la fin !

Tsuneko, ça remontait au début d'année, lorsque Tsuna était arriver en retard en cours de physique, il s'était pris les pieds dans un lacets défait et s'était magnifiquement vautrer après un superbe vol plané durant lequel il avait crié « Nyah ! ». Et Fran, qui voyait pour la première fois le jeune Sawada, avait entendu les autres murmuré « Il est vraiment pas doué Tsuna ! », alors son air blasé s'était transformer durant quelques micro secondes en air moqueur et il avait décidé de l'appeler « Tuneko ».

**Tsuna**: Enfin, tu manges tout seul aujourd'hui ?

**Fran**: Hn, Bel-sempaï à cours.

**Tsuna**: Oui, je l'ai croisé...

**Fran**: Ah ?

**Basil**: Il à voulu transformer Tsu en cactus parce que soit disant qu'on ne parle pas aussi 'vulgairement' à un Prince de sang royal...

**Fran**: Tch, quel abruti ce Prince déchu.

**Tsuna**: C'est aussi ma faute, j'aurais pas du l'appeler « Bel-san » alors que c'est la première fois que je le rencontrais réellement.

**Fran**: Non mais, Sempaï, si tu l'écoutait, il faudrait que tu t'agenouilles devant lui chaque fois que tu l'aperçoit et que tu l'appelle « Ouji-sama » alors bon...

**Basil**: Pas modeste pour deux sous.

**?**: Pour trois non plus !

Tsuna sursauta, Basil écarquilla légèrement les yeux et Fran resta blasé en entendant une voix s'immiscer dans leur conversation. C'était un homme habillé d'un kimono vert olive, les cheveux blonds presque blanc et des petites lunettes rondes posées sur le nez. Il tenait un bol de ramen dans la main gauche et les baguettes dans la droite. Kawahira, le cuisinier du lycée.

**Fran**: … C'était nul, vous êtes vraiment con, Kawa-san.

**Kawahira**: Eh ? C'est méchant ça Fran-kun ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je retourne en cuisine avec I-Pin, elle au moins elle me comprend !

Sur ces belles paroles, il repartit en direction des locaux ou se trouvait la cuisine. I-Pin était une jeune fille qui aidait à mi-temps pour se payer l'université. Elle venait de Chine et avait déménager au Japon pour faire un cursus qui n'existait pas dans son pays. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs souvent finement tressés et attachés ainsi que des yeux couleur chocolat, dotée d'une personnalité très facile à vivre.

**Basil**: Il à toujours pas compris qu'I-Pin était gentille parce qu'il est son patron...

**Fran**: Parce qu'il est débile.

**Tsuna**: C'est vrai que Kawahira-san n'est pas très... futé.

**Basil**: Hm... Au fait Tsuna, t'as quoi après ?

**Tsuna**: Une heure de maths.

**Fran**: Ça va être amusant.

**Tsuna**: Avec Dino-senseï, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ! Mais au fait Fran, t'étais pas la ce matin ? Je t'ai pas vu...

**Fran**: Si, mais j'étais tout au fond de la salle, à gauche. Je t'ai même vu entrer en mode Kuro et cloué le bec, enfin plutôt coupé les fils à Bread.

**Basil**: Hein ? T'es passé en mode Kuro ce matin ? Ça faisait longtemps !

**Tsuna**: Moui... Et j'ai traité Ginger de... Pinnochio...

**Basil**: Bien envoyé ! T'es le meilleur Tsu !

Le cadet Sawada tentait de se faire le plus petit possible en mangeant son yaourt. Un fromage blanc un peu plus liquide qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un étrange intuition lui disait qu'il serait mieux d'arrêter de manger. Seulement, étant donné que le yaourt était la seule chose qu'il mangeait, il n'allait surement pas laisser ce dernier lui filer entre les doigts juste à cause d'un stupide pressentiment. Et ça ne manqua pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fois merci d'avoir lu, même si vous ne reviewer pas ça me fait plaisir quand même de voir que mon petit trésor est lu par des gens 8D Même si bon, c'est sur qu'une petite review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur, et puis je ne mord pas, mon nom de famille c'est Akatsuki, pas Hibari u_u Et puis bon, Lune rouge c'est quand même plus classe qu'Alouette non ? *se fait mordre à mort*<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre**: Lycée

**Paring:** Principalement 8427 (BasilTsuna) mais il y en à d'autre =)

**Rating**: Patience est mère de sûreté... Et de frustration !

**Disclaimer: **Malheureusement je ne possède toujours pas les personnages, même si j'ai tout les mangas !

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Koko-chan**: Bien sur que je t'excuse de ne pas avoir commenter le premier chapitre ! J'espère que celui ci te plaira autant que les deux autres! =D

**Raiu-chan**: Merci pour ta review Tenshi ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci te fera bien rigoler même si Squalo n'est pas dedans mais bon, je peux pas le mettre tout le temps x) Bisous, Aishiteru =3

**Mangadu81: **Moi aussi je te rassure ce n'est pas Squalo mon CPE c'est un vieux con débile et sénile xD Par contre euh... Ne me tape pas mais, Xanxus et Squalo ne se remettrons pas ensemble ! *fuis* Bonne lecture !

**Watery Shizume:** Merci du petit commentaires qui m'a bien fait rigoler, oui je m'éclate et je me tape des barres sur mes propres fics u_u La suite, c'est maintenant !

**ninoox97491: **En écrivant ton pseudo j'me suis cru au boulot à taper un code barre pour retrouver une référence dis donc xD Enfin sinon merci d'adorer ma fic et voici la suite =3

**Blabla de l'auteure: **Pitié ne me tuer pas à cause de la fin !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dernière phrase du chapitre précédent : <strong>__Et ça ne manqua pas..._

**Fran**: Basil-san ne t'as pas assez nourris tout à l'heure ?

**Tsuna**: Pfffr !

Très belle onomatopée pour faire comprendre que Tsuna venait de recraché superbement son yaourt dans son assiette. La grenouille, surnom du jeune aux cheveux absinthe en raison justement de ses cheveux mais aussi de son nom de famille, esquissa un léger sourire, satisfait des conséquences de la petite phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Le jeune aux yeux couleur miel était rouge de honte ainsi que de gêne et détournait le regard en essayant de se faire encore plus petit, n'osant plus regarder les deux autres.

**Basil**: T'exagères, on l'a pas fait tout à l'heure en plus.

**Fran**: Ah, c'est rare, d'habitude vous agissez comme des bêtes en rut~

Bien sur il disait ça pour plaisanté, le jeune couple était en réalité très timide, beaucoup plus Tsuna que Basil mais tout de même, alors il ne couchait pas souvent, se contentant de câlin, baiser et autres petites caresses mais rien de bien pervers. Mais actuellement, le châtain avait bien envie d'embarrasser un peu son compagnon.

**Basil**: Bin, Kyoya s'est pointé, alors on à pas pu.

**Fran**: Je me disais aussi, vous n'y avez pas renoncé par choix.

**Tsuna**: … D'ailleurs, vous saviez que Dino-senseï était avec Squalo-san ?

**Basil**: … Sérieux ?

**Tsuna**: Oui, c'est Squalo-san lui-même qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand il m'a convoqué.

**Fran**: Le Squale avec Flying Horse ?

Flying Horse, le surnom de Dino. Horse, car le jeune professeur avait un tatouage bleu et noir en forme de cheval sur l'avant bras gauche, et flying parce que ce dernier avait pour habitude d'entrer dans la salle en volant après s'être pris les pieds dans on ne sait quoi on ne sait comment. En attendant, Tsuna était fier de lui, il avait fini son yaourt et détourné la situation avec brio. Il se félicita intérieurement.

**Basil**: C'est à ajouter à ma liste de chose à découvrir plus en profondeur !

**Fran**: Dans ta liste, il y à « L'intimité de Tsuneko » aussi, non ?

**Tsuna**: Fran ! Arrête avec ce surnom ! Et c'est pas drôle !

**Fran**: Huhu, pour moi si.

**Basil**: Fais gaffe, Mukuro déteint sur toi Fran.

**Fran**: Non, j'ai dit « Huhu » et pas « Kufufu~ ». Nuance.

**Tsuna**: Et puis, il ne le dit pas à chaque début ou fin de phrases, avec Mukuro, c'est quand même vachement répétitif...

**Basil**: Ouais c'est vrai.

**Fran**: Je vais y aller, comme ça je passe la deuxième heure avec Bel-sempaï.

**Tsuna**: Ok, nous on va au stade.

Tsuna s'était lever, vite suivit des deux autres. Finalement, Basil s'était enfilé deux assiettes de paella en un temps records. Fran les laissa à la sortie du réfectoire car il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment H, la ou Bel venait d'avoir Physique. Le châtain pris la main de son amant et le tira jusqu'à la grille métallique qui délimitait la frontière entre le Lycée et le Stade. Ils s'étaient assis près de la grande porte qui se trouvait à l'entrée du bâtiment même si ils savaient très bien qu'ils allaient être dérangés dans peu de temps par le cours d'EPS facultatif du Vendredi midi. Surtout que cette séance la allait être particulièrement intensive et bruyante étant donné que c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances.

**Basil**: On aurait peut être pas du venir se poser i-

**?**: EXTRÊME !

**Basil**: ...ci...

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et Basil ouvrit la porte, ils avancèrent de quelques pas et, grâce à son intuition étrangement sur développée, le jeune Sawada se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un ballon de volley lui arriver à vitesse Mac3 en plein dans la figure qui alla donc s'écraser gentiment dans le mur situé derrière. Enfin, s'encastrer violemment serait plus juste. Tsuna eut des sueurs froides en voyant le cratère laisser par le ballon qui était retomber au sol, abîmé et encore fumant. Il se tourna et aperçut deux hommes, un d'environ l'âge de Basil, aux cheveux gris blancs court et ébouriffés, les yeux cafés et un pansement sur l'arrête du nez. Ryohei Sasagawa, en charge du club de boxe et en première Littéraire. Le deuxième, plus grand, brun et le même pansement sur le nez, sauf que le sien était noir, ce qui allait mieux avec ses cheveux, mais ses yeux était légèrement plus foncés. Knukkle Sasagawa, professeur d'EPS et cousin du premier.

**Ryohei**: Oh, Sawada ! Désolé !

**Knukkle**: Encore un mur d'endommagé... On va avoir des problèmes avec Mammon.

**Ryohei**: On lui dira que c'était pour le bien de notre entraînement extrême ! Le Directeur comprendra ! Uwoh !

**Basil**: Je n'voudrais pas casser votre délire « extrême » mais, je n'crois pas non. Le mur est dans un sale état, donc il faudra le réparer, ce qui coutera forcément de l'argent. Conclusion; Mammon ne sera pas content. Point.

**Knukkle**: Hm... Basilicum à raison... Bon viens Ryo, on va aller le voir tout de suite pour régler ça !

**Ryohei**: YOSH ! Régler ça entre quatre z'yeux, comme un homme !

Ils quittèrent tous le gymnase, les deux amants furent obliger de suivre étant donner que Knukkle ne pouvait pas laisser le bâtiment ouvert si il n'y était pas. Tsuna du retenir Basil qui n'aimait pas du tout qu'on l'appelle par son prénom complet. Pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation similaire à ce matin, c'est à dire glander pendant deux heures car le prof n'était pas la, ils décidèrent d'aller demander aux surveillants pour être sûrs et se dirigèrent donc vers la vie scolaire. A peine Tsuna eut-il ouvert la porte que Basil plaqua ses mains sur les yeux de ce dernier.

En plein milieu de la salle, un homme aux longs cheveux émeraudes attachés en queue basse et aux yeux de la même couleur avec de nombreux piercings dorés aux oreilles et un léger maquillage faisant ressortir ses yeux était assis sur le bureau, dominer par un autre homme aux cheveux mi longs rouges et aux yeux marrons. Kikyo Utsukushi pour le premier et Zakuro Tyrexu pour le second. La raison pour laquelle le châtain avait cacher les yeux du plus jeune étant que les deux hommes s'embrassaient langoureusement, malgré la légère et imperceptible réticence de Kikyo, nullement gêné par l'intrusion des deux élèves.

**Basil**: Désolé on repassera plus tard !

**Kikyo**: HaHanNh~

**Zakuro**: Ferme bien la porte, baru !

Les deux jeunes s'enfuirent le plus rapidement possible après que Basil est claquée la porte, s'assurant malgré tout qu'elle soit bien fermée. Le plus jeune était rouge de gêne et l'autre très légèrement embarrassé mais rien de plus. Zakuro darda un regard noir voilé de désir sur la porte mais reporta bien vite son attention sur l'homme sous lui. Il prit rageusement ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammés, impatient que Kikyo cède et fasse passé le boulot en arrière plan pour se laisser allé à quelques instants de débauche.

**Kikyo**: Lâche moi. Pas au bureau, je te l'ai déjà dis de nombreuses fois, Zakuro.

Il ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un grognement de désaccord et soupira, résigné. De toute façon, il perdrait moins de temps si il donnait au carmin ce qu'il voulait que si il persistait à vouloir résister. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et retira ses mains des épaules du dominant qui s'empressa de glisser sa tête dans son cou, embrassant, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelles de peau à sa portée. La chemise de Kikyo vit ses boutons sauter un à un, arraché sans aucune délicatesse par la main de Zakuro. Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver avec un pantalon en lambeau à la fin de leurs ébats, il repoussa son assaillant et le tira par la cravate juste assez fort pour qu'il suive le mouvement jusqu'au fauteuil moelleux dans lequel il le fit s'asseoir.

**Zakuro**: Baru, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

**Kikyo**: Tais toi.

Kikyo s'agenouilla, se retrouvant face à l'entrejambe de l'autre. Il défit le bouton de ses doigts fins et fit coulisser la fermeture de la braguette puis abaissa le boxer noir, dévoilant la virilité fièrement tendue de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui ci grogna de plaisir en sentant les mains fraîches de son partenaire se poser sur son membre, ne l'excitant que d'avantage. Kikyo s'assura que ses cheveux étaient bien attachés et qu'aucunes mèches de pendait sur les côtés puis il posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité du sexe érigé, soutirant un râle rauque à son propriétaire.

Zakuro se retenait de mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme agenouillé devant lui car il savait très bien que ce dernier détestait pas dessus tout être décoiffé, ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu. Alors il se contenta de serrer très fort les accoudoirs, rejetant la tête en arrière tout en essayant de contenir un minimum ses gémissements pour que personne ne soit alerter et ne vienne les déranger.

Certes, vu que Kikyo était caché par le bureau, personne ne le verrait. Mais Zakuro n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas, en état de répondre calmement et sans gémir à une question poser par un élève ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il se crispa légèrement en sentant une très légère morsure à la base du sexe qui le fit frissonner de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance arriver, il tenta de prévenir l'autre qui comprit sans grand mal et accéléra le mouvement. Zakuro ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans la bouche de Kikyo qui avala le liquide sans broncher et se releva en se léchant les lèvres après avoir rhabiller son partenaire qui ronronnait presque, encore perdu dans le plaisir que lui avait donné l'orgasme qu'il venait de subir.

* * *

><p>Basil avait emmené Tsuna jusqu'à un petit coin derrière le bâtiment I ou ils pouvaient être tranquille. Personne n'y venait jamais et de ce côté ci, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ce qui leur laissait assez d'intimité et de calme. Et puis c'était pratique pour l'heure d'après vu que le plus jeune avait cours en I 103. Le silence était pesant et le cadet Sawada n'osait pas dire un mot, essayant de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues qui trahissait sa gêne vis à vis de la scène précédente.<p>

**Basil**: Ils exagèrent, avant les vacances de pâques, je les est surpris dans la salle de réunion. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le bureau des surveillants !

**Tsuna**: ...

**Basil**: Tsu ?

**Tsuna**: ...

**Basil**: Tsuna ?

**Tsuna**: ...

**Basil**: ... Sawada Tsunayoshi qui à eut un 15 sur 100 en mathématiques ?

**Tsuna**: Ha-Haï ?

Tsuna venait de sursauter, cherchant du regard un possible danger (en l'occurence un professeur). Il se sentit bête en voyant que c'était simplement son amant qui avait dit ça pour le sortir de son état second. Il croisa les bras et gonfla les joues puis fit dos à Basil pour lui montrer qu'il boudait. Lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un torse chaud se coller contre son dos, il dut se faire violence moralement pour ne pas se retourner et se laisser aller à l'étreinte du châtain.

Mais ça serait comme accepter de se rendre et de le pardonner, ce qu'il ne ferait pas si facilement. Seulement, à peine eut-il fini sa réflexion mentale qu'une main s'aventura sous sa chemise, lui caressant doucement le ventre tandis que le souffle chaud de Basil s'échouait sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Ne penser qu'aux maths, les maths, le 15 sur 100, les mains de Basil, les maths, le souffle de Basil, les ma- Basil...

**Tsuna**: Nh~

C'était sortit tout seul, il n'avait pas pu le contrôler, ont avait pas idée aussi, d'avoir ce genre de comportement avec lui qui était encore pur, innocent et si influençable. Même si son innocence était légèrement contredit par les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête à l'instant présent. Tsuna eut un sursaut monumental lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ce qui fit que le haut de sa tête rencontra violemment le menton de Basil. Le jeune Sawada se tourna rapidement, inquiet d'avoir peut-être blessé son compagnon, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne.

**Tsuna**: Ca va ? Je t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Excuse moi c'est... C'est la sonnerie qui m'a surpris et... Pardon...

**Basil**: M'enfin c'est rien Tsu, tu l'as pas fait exprès, te met pas dans des états pareils juste pour ça.

Le plus grand posa doucement, évitant de lui faire mal, sa main sur la tête de son amant et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux (si cela était possible de les ébouriffer plus). Cela fait, il prit sa main et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à sa salle de cours. La porte était encore ouverte mais tout le monde était déjà rentré. Après s'être fait voler un baiser, Tsuna se fit pousser dans la pièce. Il gagna rapidement sa place, deux doigts à ses lèvres, tentant de réprimer les rougissements qui cherchait à prendre place sur ses joues. Il ne fallait absolument pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent, surtout qu'il était à côté de Fran en maths et que ce dernier ne manquait pas une occasion de le taquiner. Il sortit ses affaires et s'installa.

**Fran**: Alors Tsuneko, pas trop mal aux reins ?

**Tsuna**: Fran par pitié, arrête avec ce surnom, et on à rien fait alors-

BAOUM ! Le cadet Sawada tourna brusquement la tête vers la source du bruit, grimaçant légèrement en sentant une douleur, vestige de la frayeur précédente. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Dino, le jeune professeur de maths blond aux beaux yeux mordorés, allongé sur le sol, à plat ventre. Les contrôles qu'il avait prévu de rendre éparpillés devant lui. Tsuna eut légèrement pitié de son enseignant lorsque certains élèves de la classe se mirent à rire, en particulier Moshida, l'abruti de service. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux en constatant une énième fois grâce à son prof de maths qu'il y avait beaucoup plus maladroit et malchanceux que lui sur Terre. Le blond se releva tant bien que mal et resta immobile une fois devant l'un des côté du tableau, histoire de ne pas se ramasser lamentablement au premier mouvement qu'il ferait.

**Dino**: Bonjour tout le monde...

Seul le vent qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre lui répondit.

**Dino**: ... Euh... Je vais rendre les contrôle hein ! ... Qui veut bien distribuer ?

Il y eut comme un gros blanc dans la salle et Tsuna soupira de soulagement en voyant Uni se lever et marcher jusqu'au bureau pour prendre les copies avec un grand sourire avant d'aller les distribuer, soulageant Dino d'un grand poids. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du cadet Sawada, elle tenta de garder le sourire mais on voyait bien qu'elle était gênée. Il prit le contrôle et entra immédiatement dans une phase de déprime typique du cours de Maths. Il aurait peut-être dut ranger sa feuille d'abord car, s'exprimant bien à voix haute après avoir lorgner sur sa copie, Fran pris la parole.

**Fran**: Ah, Tsuneko à eut un 11,5 sur 100~

**Tsuna**: Pas la peine d'en rajouter Fran...

**Dino**: C'est pas contre toi mais, si tu travaillais un peu plus...

**Hayato**: Juudaime travaille très bien ! C'est toi qu'explique mal Cavallone !

**Takeshi**: Mah mah !

**Dino**: Hayato, tu veux encore aller faire un tour chez le Directeur ?

A cette phrase, plus un seul bruit ne se fit entendre dans la salle, même le chant des quelques oiseaux cessa. La raison était que personne n'aurait souhaité à quelqu'un d'aller au bureau de Mammon. Devoir s'occuper d'un élève perturbateur demandait du temps, et, c'est bien connu, le temps c'est de l'argent. Le Directeur étant avare comme pas possible, et il n'était pas vraiment du genre à avoir pitié des élèves incompris ou autre et se contentait soit de leur mettre une semaine de colle (dans ses bons jours) ou bien de les faire expulser de l'établissement.

**Hayato**: Tch, il oserait pas m'virer sinon il perdrait une grande source de pognon avec mes parents.

Tsuna eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à ce que lui avait dit l'argenté vis à vis de sa situation familiale. Elle n'était pas vraiment à envié, bien sûr ses parents payaient ses frais scolaires mais ça s'arrêtait la, ils faisaient cela juste pour ne pas passez pour des parents indigne. Donc Hayato vivait chez son frère, G, étant donner que ce dernier avait déjà une maison et une importante somme d'argent de ses parents vu qu'il était le chouchou. Mais, vu que G n'aimait pas ses parents et préférait de loin son petit frère, il s'occupait de celui la, bien content de tirer profit de la fortune de ses géniteurs.

**Dino**: Bref, reprenons la leçon. On avait commencer à parler des polynômes du second degré. Pour résoudre les calculs, il faudra pousser un peu plus car...

A peine le professeur avait-il commencer à parler que sa maladresse revenait au galop (le comble pour Dino). Un malheureux courant d'air avait suffit. La partie du tableau qui pouvait se rabattre venait de lui arriver en plein sur le flan droit. Il poussa un léger gémissement de douleur en posant une main à l'endroit endommagé. Tsuna soupira, exaspéré. Même si ça arrivait presque à chaque cours depuis le début de l'année, il n'était toujours pas habituer. Cependant, en voyant que Dino allait s'asseoir, il écarquilla les yeux, son étrange intuition lui disait que ça allait mal finir.

**Tsuna**: Attendez Dino-sense-

**Dino**: Itaï !

Le jeune élève fit claquer la paume de sa main sur son front en voyant que l'enseignant venait de se relever violemment, révélant un compas, pointe vers le haut, sur son siège.

**Dino**: Oh ! Il était donc la. Je l'ai cherché toute la soirée hier !

**Fran**: Dino-senseï~ Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas cours assis ?

**Dino**: Hein ? Pourquoi ?

**Fran**: Ça éviterait tout accident supplémentaire. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que toute la classe se souvienne de vous comme d'un professeur incompétent n'ayant pas finit une seule leçon de toute l'année, n'est ce pas~ ?

Tsuna soupira, décidément Fran n'était pas capable de s'abstenir d'être aussi direct et de faire preuve de tact. Dino déglutit en constatant que son élève avait raison. Il choisit de suivre son "conseil" et s'assit. Seulement, son égo (déjà pas bien grand) en avait pris un coup et , pour se venger, toute la classe eut le droit à un contrôle surprise sur la leçon précédente, les probabilités. Évidemment, vu que le jeune professeur était connu comme étant l'un des plus gentils, très apprécié qui plus est, il ne put s'empêcher d'aider ses élèves avec les exercices et l'heure se finit normalement malgré quelques petite maladresse de Dino avec l'équerre ou encore la chaise dans laquelle il s'était pris les pieds sans savoir comment.

L'ambiance était redevenue assez calme mis à part les chamailleries de Tsuna et Fran, ce dernier taquinant le jeune Sawada sur sa vie de couple. En sortant, il ne put retenir un "Je t'en pose moi, des questions sur toi et Bel-san ?" qui avait cloué le bec à la grenouille. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus jusqu'à la prochaine salle de cours, en B206, cours d'espagnol, le dernier de la journée. L'atmosphère était tendue. Le professeur, Xanxus, connu comme le beau ténébreux aux yeux de sang, était assis dans son siège, les jambes croisées sur le bureau, le regard parcourant la salle. Déjà que d'habitude, il n'était pas tout sourire mais alors la... Pour peu Tsuna aurait presque cru que les cicatrices sur le visage du métis s'étaient agrandies.

**Fran**: Ala~ Xanxus-senseï à l'air en colère, l'air me picOooOooOOooOOte~

**Tsuna**: Il ne doit pas encore avoir digérer la séparation.

**Fran**: Kero ? Quelle séparation ?

**Tsuna**: Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, que Squalo-san était avec Dino-senseï, non ?

**Fran**: Et donc ?

**Tsuna**: Avant d'être avec Dino-senseï, il était avec Xanxus-senseï.

**Fran**: Oh~ Donc Xanxus-senseï s'est fait larguer~ !

Le cadet Sawada ne put s'empêcher de se frapper la tête contre la table en voyant que toute la classe, y compris le principal concerné, avait entendu.

**Xanxus:** Oy, Sawada et Kaeru, vos gueules, déchets. Pigé ?

Oui, Xanxus n'était pas vraiment d'une très grande politesse, il préférait utilisé la terreur pour faire cours comme ça les élèves se taisaient et obéissaient. Sauf quelques uns comme Mukuro ou Hibari mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Et puis, son passé de pyromane n'était plus un secret pour personne et donnait une raison supplémentaire de le craindre. Cependant, la classe de Tsuna avait un grand atout qui contraignait Xanxus à être un minimum poli (oui parce que « Vos gueules » et « Déchets » pour lui, c'est poli). Et cet atout se trouvait au premier rang à gauche, Chrome. Pas qu'elle était intimidante ni rien, au contraire.

Mais, étant la cousine de Mukuro, personne n'osait s'en prendre à elle physiquement ou oralement. Et le professeur d'espagnol ne faisait pas exception à la règle alors il tentait de ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait donner envie à la jeune fille d'en parler à son cousin. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi tout ceux qu'il l'avait insulté la craignait maintenant, elle ne leur avait pourtant rien fait. Mais, Xanxus n'avait pas peur, non, il ne voulait simplement pas se compliquer la vie à corriger un élève tel que Mukuro (Après, ça, c'est ce qu'il dit car tout le monde sait bien que c'est surtout pour éviter les tortures psychiques à vie.)

Toc. Toc.

**Xanxus**: Entrez, et vous arrêtez de faire les cons, déchets.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Zakuro, un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres, l'air pleinement satisfait. Apparemment il avait réussi à faire céder Kikyo pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient déjà bien commencer à midi. Tsuna glapit intérieurement en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le surveillant, ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute à lui si ils étaient entrer alors que les deux amants entamaient une partie de jambes en l'air. Finalement il repartit une fois avoir récupérer le billet d'appel lui-même car Xanxus n'avait pas daigné se bouger le cul. Et puis quoi encore, se bouger pour un déchet. Donc, pour continuer sur la pseudo politesse du prof avec la classe de Tsuna, Chrome n'était pas la seule raison.

Xanxus était également 'calme' -tout est relatif- à cause de Tsuna. Il avait eut à faire à son mode kuro une fois. Une seule fois. Ça lui avait suffit. Jamais il n'aurais avoué qu'il avait flippé, jamais. Même si personne n'aurait oser lui reprocher, tout d'abord car le brun était ce qu'il était et ensuite car il était vrai qu'en mode kuro, il était vraiment effrayant parfois, surtout quand ce qui avait causé ça concernait Basil, lorsqu'on insultait ou rabaissait son amant, le jeune Sawada ne pardonnait pas. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que deux personnes au monde en comptant le châtain, qui arrivait à contrôler le jeune élève quand il était comme ça. Basil y arrivait car il était de nature calme et aussi car il avait une méthode secrète. La deuxième personne étant Giotto, son frère, ce qui était tout à fait naturel vu qu'il gérait son mode kuro depuis que son petit frère était tout petit.

Durant l'heure, la partie de la classe qui n'avait pas pu passer hier présenta chacun son tour, car il y avait quatre groupe, leur projet sur « **l'alcool et ce qu'il y avait de bien à ça »**, à l'oral. Oui, le sujet était étrange mais, Xanxus étant un grand buveur et fin connaisseur, surtout de bourbon, n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Fran et Tsuna avait galérer pendant un quart d'heure avant de réussir à faire fonctionner leur diaporama. Le jeune Sawada avait paniqué, Fran était rester blasé. Le prof leur avait mis pile la moyenne, 10 sur 20 (les notations dépendent des professeurs).

Il aurait souhaité leur mettre moins à cause de ce qu'ils avaient dit en début d'heure mais si il faisait ça il était certain que Squalo le ferait chier parce que c'était contraire au contrat qu'il avait signer en devenant enseignant, la plus grande connerie de sa vie d'ailleurs. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre encore plus le CPE en rogne contre lui.

A la fin de l'heure, il restait deux minutes et tout le monde avait ranger ses affaires mais, le prof ayant décidé de faire chier ses déchets d'élèves jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde, il avait décidé de les lâcher uniquement quand ça sonnerait. Tsuna, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, alluma son Xperia play -remerciant silencieusement une énième fois son frère de lui avoir offert ce petit bijou qu'était son téléphone- et envoya un message à son cher et tendre pour lui dire de l'attendre devant le lycée, qu'il arrivait bientôt.

Seulement, ayant momentanément oublier que son compagnon répondait au message plus vite que Spanner lui-même, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que son mobile sonna. Toute la classe se mit à rire en entendant le thème de la victoire dans Final Fantasy VII. Le jeune Sawada s'empressa d'éteindre le petit appareil après avoir parcouru brièvement le message des yeux, rouge de gêne devant les quelques propos déplacés puis le rangea, souriant tout de même en pensant que la sonnerie de Basil était le thème de Sephiroth.

**Xanxus**: Tiens Sawada, t'as des amis maintenant ?

**Fran**: Mais non, c'est Basil-san. Qui ça pourrait être d'autre à votre avis Xanxus-senseï ?

**Tsuna**: Fran !

**Fran**: Ah, j'ai touché juste~ !

**Tsuna**: C'est pas vrai, c'est juste Virgin mobile qui m'envoyait une offre par sms.

… Il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle. Certes Tsuna avait menti pour défendre son (inexistant ?) honneur, mais il aurait quand même pu trouver mieux parce que maintenant, ses camarades de classe et Xanxus pensaient vraiment qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Heureusement, la sonnerie s'éleva et le jeune élève se surpris à l'apprécié pour une fois, ce qui était quand même un exploit car, entendre la sonnerie typique d'un arrêt en gare à chaque heure tout les jours était quand même assez agaçant. Il n'eut donc pas besoin de se justifier et quitta la salle, suivit des autres qui préféraient quitter et profiter de leur vacances plutôt que de perdre leur temps à se moquer de Tsuna, surtout que le principal concerné n'en avait plus rien à faire, il était habitué.

Ce dernier se hâta donc de descendre, ou plutôt dévaler, les escaliers et courut presque jusqu'au parvis. Une fois à destination, il fit parcourir son regard tout le long de ce qu'il voyait et aperçut son châtain, assis sur une des barrières, en train de jouer à la PSP, surement à Birth by Sleep (Kingdom Heart). Il s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, puis lui retira doucement la console des mains, prenant bien soin de mettre sur pause et se cala contre Basil. Ce dernier sourit également puis descendit de la barrière et serra doucement le plus jeune contre lui avant de le trainer jusqu'à leur bus. Ils prenaient toujours celui qui faisait un long détour, passant par Kokyou, car ils étaient tranquille, Mukuro passant déposer Hibari avant de rentrer et Chrome se faisant raccompagnée par ses amies.

Une fois assis au fond du véhicule, Tsuna se fit voler un baiser en souriant alors que le chauffeur démarrait. Il rendit sa console au châtain qui la prit en un petit « Merci. » puis finit rapidement de battre Vanitas qu'il battait depuis la quinzième fois au moins d'après ce qu'il déblatérait. Une fois cela fait, il rangea la PSP dans la poche avant de son sac et embrassa de nouveau son amant, leur deux front se touchant.

**Basil**: Enfin en vacances.

**Tsuna**: Moui.

**Basil**: On va pouvoir faire la grasse matinée ensemble pendant trois mois~ Et ne plus se séparer à 18h parce que l'internat n'autorise pas les visiteurs. Je vais enfin t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Mais d'abord...

**Tsuna**: … Oui ?

**Basil**: Par pitié prête moi ton téléphone Tsu !

Tsuna fut légèrement surpris de la phrases prononcée par son compagnon mais se reprit vite et rit légèrement, les yeux digne du chat Potté et la bouille adorable que tirait Basil était tout simplement risible mais également irrésistible. Il sortit son mobile de sa poche et le tendit à son vis à vis dont le visage s'éclaira, les yeux rempli des étoiles. Le châtain prit délicatement l'appareil dans un « Yatta ! » puis déposa un énième baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, l'approfondissant cette fois-ci, le rendant plus langoureux. Cela fait, il mis le téléphone en mode Game et démarra Zelda (Ocarina of time) afin de continuer la partie qu'il avait déjà commencer il y à quelques jours.

Tsuna sourit en le voyant s'allonger, la tête sur ses genoux, s'amusant comme un gamin, les yeux rivés sur le petit écran à l'intérieur duquel se déplaçait Link, le héros du jeu. Il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux du châtain, suivant distraitement son évolution dans le jeu tout en surveillant la route pour qu'ils descendent au bon endroit et non pas trois arrêts plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc un peu près une demi-heure plus tard à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez Tsuna. Le trajet c'était passer normalement, Basil avait jouer une dizaine de minutes à Zelda, il y avait eut quelques baisers par ci par la, un câlin, des mots murmurés aux creux de l'oreille et des fou rires.

Une fois pieds à terre, le plus jeune enlaça sa main droite à la gauche de son amant et ils se mirent en route, écoutant la musique avec le MP4 de Tsuna, ayant chacun un écouteur, le fil les reliant de la même manière que le faisaient leurs mains. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient devant la maison des Sawada. Le propriétaire des lieux sortit les clés de son sac et déverrouilla la porte afin qu'ils puissent entrer. A peine eut-il enlever ses chaussures qu'un petit chat au pelage de couleur fauve vint se frotter à sa jambe, il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dessous du cou, la ou ses poils étaient plus foncés, faisant ressemblé le petit félin à un lionceau. Il s'agissait de Natsu, le jeune chat de Tsuna. Après que Basil lui est fait une petite caresse entre les deux oreilles, il reposa le petit animal à terre, ce dernier s'empressa d'ailleurs de trottiner jusqu'à la porte pour aller faire son petit tour dehors.

Le cadet Sawada referma la porte en prenant soin de la verrouiller et de ne pas laisser ses clés sur la porte au cas ou son frère rentrerait à la maison plus tôt que prévu de sa soirée entre potes avec toute sa bande. Les deux garçons grimpèrent ensuite les escaliers puis se rendirent dans la chambre du plus jeune. Basil poussa doucement Tsuna qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur son lit, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Le châtain se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et prit doucement ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste qui ne le resta pas très longtemps avant de devenir langoureux. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se frayer un chemin en dessous de sa chemise, il frissonna et rouvrit les yeux, Basil le fixait, le regard empli de tendresse, comme si il avait peur de briser le garçon qui était sous lui.

**Basil**: Tsuna...

Le châtain venait de murmurer son prénom à l'oreille du susnommé tout en continuant ses douces caresses sur son torse. Il donna un coup de langue dans le cou de son amant et se recula un peu pour se ré-avancer de nouveau et l'embrasser encore une fois. Leur échange étaient presque toujours comme ça, très lent et plein de douceur, jamais Basil n'aurait fait quelque chose qui aurait put brusquer ou pire, blesser, son petit ami. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir câliner et protéger Tsuna d'une menace inexistante lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux.

Il était bien sur conscient que le caractère timide de son jeune amant ne lui permettait pas de coucher avec lui très souvent, mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient, il se rendait compte que l'attente en avait valu la peine et surtout, il savait que Tsuna ne se montrait comme ça qu'à lui, il était le seul à le voir ainsi. Puis, être aux côtés du plus jeune lui suffisait, le serrer dans ses bras était une chose qu'il n'aurait abandonner pour rien au monde. Et lorsque son compagnon lui souriait, il savait que rien n'aurait put le rendre plus heureux que d'être avec lui en ce moment.

Lorsqu'il sentit les bras du garçon sous lui s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, il sourit et s'allongea à sa droite puis l'attira contre lui, laissant Tsuna nicher sa tête dans son cou, le souffle chaud de ce dernier s'échouant dans son cou, le faisant frissonner à son tour. A cet instant il en était certain, plus que jamais, il n'aimerait plus jamais personne comme ça, Tsuna était le seul à qui il donnait autant d'amour et il le resterait toujours. Toujours.


End file.
